Rebirth of a demon child
by raidenreviewsps3
Summary: Jason White has had one of the worst pasts and when his life began to get slightly better, his family came along and destroyed it all, killed the people he belonged to and tried to kill his new family. Dying, bleeding out he passed out and the last thing he remembers is a train. Just hope he doesn't get in the wrong hands...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. This is a SEQUAL to my other story although I'll try and make it as easy to follow as possible. Don't worry you wont be confused if you haven't read it'll be fine. Please enjoy, follow, like share or whatever but please... give me some feedback.**

Chapter 1.

My eyes stung, my body was ripped apart, my ears beat with my heart... I had no recollection of what had happened to cause me to have these agonistic feelings. However I knew one thing. I had my head shaved, a mass of stubble ran over my head and I was moving. My mind was a blank, I knew absolutely nothing about myself or where I was. Carefully I opened my eyes, the room I was in was a train carriage. I was clothed in blue jeans, black sneakers and a black jacket and shirt. I remembered nothing apart from my name, a single letter.

J

That was all I knew.

Around me there were no people at all, not a soul on the mobilised train. Questions set a flame alight in my head, for startrs I had no idea where I was or even WHO I was, but I didn't give up. A briefcase was next to my head, I sat up and opened the case. A gun, a phone and a picture laid inside it. The phone rang an alarming tone. Sceptically I picked it up and answered it.

"You have a debt that needs to be repaid, your life was saved and for this you must help us. Meet the informant in the photo at the pizza parlour in downtown Jump city. As soon as the train stops you need to walk left. Signs will tell you where to go, you have half and hour. DO NOT BE LATE" The phone fizzled in my hand now rendered useless.

The train stopped, scared of what was to come. Potential loss of life was the stake I had at the time, there was no choice, I had no choice. I grabbed the picture and the gun, pocketed them and walked out of the train briskly. Blending into the crowd as best a shaved amnesiac teenager could do. With half a mind to find the nearest police station, I let the thought cross my mind. Curiosity shot me though, I got annoyed and gave up. Making my way to the pizza parlour I gave myself a mental kick to try and remember something.

**Robin's point of view.**

"Run this by me again..." I sighed annoyed.

The suited man in front of me sighed, adjusted his glasses and took a breath.

"My employers have reason to believe that an certain individual has been kidnapped from hospital, If he is to fall into the wrong hands then the fate of this city and in fact the entire country will be in deep trouble. His name is Jason White, a child warrior that had faced genocide and survived along with his family. He took many wounds and had his head shaved. I'll make this clear, find him quickly and there will be a lot less deaths, leave the issue, and the entire city could turn into anarchy. Think about it. Now, I'll leave the issue to you. Who knows, maybe you'll get an award." The man walked backwards out of the room and into the elevator.

I looked across the couch and looked mainly at cyborg who looked as if he was about to go crazy.

"Dude...we'd better find him." BB sighed.

"This warrior child sounds intriguing! Perhaps it would be better if we found him and find out what happened to him!" Star fire exclaimed.

"You joking?" Cyborg laughed.

"He's right, I've been getting bad vibes for a while now. We should find him now."

"Where do we start? We don't even know what he looks like, how we gonna find someone metally unstable in a place like this?" Cyborg sighed angrilly.

"Simple, we start with finding out what he looks like using the internet and the information we have allready. With this we can find anyone in the city" Raven started.

She was right, we had the tools we needed. So I decided to split us up, Beast boy and Cyborg where to find out information while the rest of us scourred the streets looking for him

**J's P.O.V**

After an hour of walking around the wondrous sandblasted city, I finally found the pizza place. A large, vintage building from the 1950's stood in front of me, I opened the door with a shaky hand. Apon walking inside a man approached me wearing a black and red suit.

"The informant is upstairs, glasses and brown hair. Can't miss him" With that he walked out of the door and I never saw him again.

Walking upstairs I instantly saw the person I was looking for, brown hair, glasses and a clean face. Approaching the table he smiled without even looking at me.

"You took your time... I'm Jack Tailor."

He wore thin rimmed glasses, behind those were a pair of emerald green eyes and he had one of the prettiest faces I'd ever seen in my life -or at least I thought I had- His hair was bedraggled, his hands had signs of wear and his wrists were covered in bracelets. I couldn't help but blush around him no matter just how much I didn't want to.

"I had some trouble finding this place, after all I can't remember anything before I woke up. Look at me, whatever photo you have of me I look nothing like it now do I?" I smiled.

He gave a small smile too, his eyes told me his feelings. He liked me like I liked him. But I never thought anyone would like me like I was or I didn't believe in love at first sight, even at that stage. Being amnesiac sucked.

"So, don't you remember anything? Too bad... From what I was told you're an atheist, bet you didn't remember that. The first church is our meeting place for the order." he described

"Woah woah woah. The first church? Order? I don't even know which fucking country I'm in let alone which city!" I said under my breath.

"Look, I'll take you there. Right now though people are looking for you, stick this on." His thick gorgian accent rang as he passed me a black marine cap.

I put the hat on and tightened it to my head.

**Jack's P.O.V**

The thin teen who had sat in front of me tightened the hat to his head. As skinny as he was, he was still cute, but I didn't want to get into anything with him. With my profession the last thing I needed was a relationship, although... I couldn't help but think about what I could do with him. Getting up I pointed towards the north.

"The further you go north the better, the police are thinner in that area. That don't mean they run faster it just means there's less of 'em. Go south and you get to crime central, police patrol the neighbourhood like hawks so stay away from there if you can. If you go west you're likely to be seen by the titans if you're unlucky. Definitely stay away from there by any means. Got that?" I explained as I stood up.

The kid nodded, and turned towards me.

"Where's the church?" he asked

"We're going to cut through the rush hour crowd and get ourselves off the street. Then 7 will explain everything to you. Let's go."

I walked out of the building with the kid by my side, he stuck close to me as he looked around and taking in the sights of downtown Jump city. He sort of clung to me as we walked east towards the church. Suddenly the familiar sound of bells reached my ears followed by the loud roar of the titans' car. Following that, I pulled the kid into the backstreets and used those, the roar became louder like some sort of demon following us through purgatory or something. Picking up the pace the kid began smiling again. Running, he began laughing. Sprinting would've caused him to orgasm probably.

We eventually emerged from the back street to the front door of the church by which time the bells had stopped ringing.  
I was out of breath slightly but the kid didn't look phased at all.

"Well, are we going in?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No, you are. Go to the confession booth and sit. Listen to everything Greeves has to say. I've got to finish some business. See you around 'Child Warrior'" I laughed and left the kid at the door, looking confused.

**J's P.O.V**

"Asshole" I sighed to myself as I opened the great door to the church.

The inside was a mass of graffiti which seemed propagandist in nature, it seemed to warn of something called 'the demon' and other drawings on the walls littered the uniform nature of the rest of the church. Carefully I made my way to the confession booth and drew back the curtain, 'Greeves' whoever he was, was supposed to be sat on the other side.

"Sit my son. Confess your sins." Greeves had a gravely voice that put Kriss Kristofferson to shame.

"I...can't remember." I sighed truthfully

"You are J yes?" Greeves asked

"Yes, what am I doing here?"

"Follow your path my son and you will find redemption. Just remember that whoever you find, it is up to you whether you trust them or not."

The panel on my right slid out of place revealing a small passage, I still had the gun with me so I felt confident enough to trek down the dusty corridor. Voices reached my ears.

"I hear that he has already tasted the scent of a man's last breath. He's perfect for our needs."

I stopped as the passage began to get narrower.

"What about the Titans? What if they get their hands on him?" A woman's voice rang.

"Then all hope for the order is lost."

Having heard enough, I took a deep breath and plunged myself into the darkening corridor knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to get out the way I came. It was too late though. I had been seen.

"Ah the child has arrived, I can feel his presence." The woman sighed.

I forced myself through the rest of the gap, the room filled with light suddenly. Blind, dazed, confused, I had no idea what to do and what was worse was that I had dropped the gun.

"You fool! What have you done? How is he supposed to trust us if the first thing we do is blind him?" The woman yelled.

"Forgive us ma'am. He was armed, it was the first thing that came to mind." One of the men's voices reached me.

A hand helped me up to my feet, soon the silhouettes of everyone came into focus.

"My my, you have healed well haven't you? It must be strange for you, waking up out of a nightmare and stepping into this dream world of ours. If it were not for us then you would not have woken." She spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily.

The hand rested on my shoulder as the tall woman stood in front of me.

"They call me 7. For now on, I am the mother of all children in this city, You see my boy." She led me towards a table as my vision returned.

The woman was young, her face was gentle but it had seen much of the pampering of being in a 1st world country. She was thin, white and dressed in a black robe with red accents.

"This city is ruled my boy. Ruled over but by who? The corporations, because of the amount of money they make they can do anything they want. Look at this building." She pointed at a map and a hotel on it.

"This building is riddled with disease and filth. The highest ranking corporate office workers live in this building. I've wanted it destroyed for a long time but now I know that if I want the people on our side, terrorism is not the answer. Assassination is."

My head fell into my hands, I had no idea of what to do. I couldn't understand what I had done to be put in the circumstance that I was in, I wanted to run but I had no choice. That's what I kept telling myself.

"I can't do this... I... I can't, I..." I shook

The woman sighed and pulled me close to her and gave me a small hug.

"You've done it before. If you were to do one job a day, you can stay here. You'll have everything you need; shelter, food, water, warmth under my roof. I'll make it easier for you." She gave me another gun, this one was silenced.

"These people are evil my boy, evil. You must deliver them. Please."

I gave up resisting, I had no argument left. So I gave up, took the gun and sighed.

"Who's my first target?"

**Robin's P.O.V**

I was annoyed, the sighting of the kid which had been reported took nothing. By this time the kid would've been disguising himself.

"Forget it Cy, he's gone by now. Let's get back home." I sighed.

"Dude, we're hungry. Let's get something to eat." BB moaned.

"Yes, we are most hungry. If we were to eat then perhaps the answer would be clearer to us."

**2 minutes later**

We sat at our favourite table and suddenly something caught my eye, a picture was left on the table next to us so I picked it up.

"Didn't someone say they'd seen the kid in here?" I asked openly.

With their mouths full, everyone nodded.

"Maybe this guy will house some answers." I showed the picture to everyone.

Raven looked down and swallowed her food.

"Just because someone's picture is here doesn't mean he knows the kid." she pointed out

Everyone agreed with her, apart from me.

"It's better to be sure. I mean what are we doing? Shouldn't the police be doing this, looking for a stray kid?"

Beast boy looked straight at me.

"Dude, if it was that easy wouldn't we have him already? The guy who visited us looked pretty high up. There's a reason he came to us he just didn't tell us what." he mumbled after hastily swallowing his food.

Following leads was all we could do at the moment seeing as we had absolutely nothing else to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The first Job.

**I'm not going to be a moron and upload a blank chapter again, that was just to get the story up while the first chapter was being developed. Anyway there will be a little bit of blood here so be careful. **

**J's P.O.V  
****3:37pm  
Jump city international hotel.  
**

I was dropped off outside on the western side of town, the dreaded area which was supposedly surrounded by police. Assigned a target, I was told to look for a man who lived on the 32nd floor. For which reason I was dressed in my normal clothes carrying a pizza box, room number 467 was my target and a fat man called Michael Whitman should open the door. Guess that I was blessed with such an easy task. A simple execution for a simple person. The glock 17 stirred anxiously underneath my jacket.

Walking into the hotel I took in just how grand the place was, marble everything: floors, walls, ceiling, pillars and desks. It was as 7 had described, with the amount of money that the hotels bring in with the amount of businesspeople that came into the city is was surprising that the entire hotel wasn't gold plated.

I didn't bother to check in seeing as delivery people don't need to check in. When I got into the elevator and looked at the panel, I could see that the lift only went up to 30. The 32nd must've been on the penthouse floors, nothing that the fire escape couldn't handle. I looked around me, the camera in the elevator stared vacantly at the empty space that was around me, I wasn't stupid enough to take the gun out there, I was far away from my target so it would've raised suspicion that was far too unnecessary.

"Arghhhh! Come on!" I sighed as the elevator began to slow.

Finally the elevator stopped and opened up, there was no commute around me so I was all alone to do my job. Problem was that I had to keep going up the stairs to find the penthouse door. People were guarding the door, before exposing myself I took a look at the door. A key pad. Guards looked pretty standard, well as standard as an amnesiac can tell you.

"Damnit" I hissed as I made my way back downstairs.

If the guards hadn't been there I wouldn't have had to do what I had to do. Along with adding 5 minuets onto my job it also increased the amount of stress on myself, my head began to ache. Having to find an alternate solution would've been too easy, climbing out of the window was dangerous. So... Whilst still alone I clambered out of the closest window, the fire escape was just in reach. I grabbed it and pulled myself up and climbed the rest around the escape and all the way up to the 32nd floor. The window revealed my fear, a single guard stood outside. With a silenced pistol the job would've been easy, if the guards on the other side of the door weren't there. I climbed up an extra floor and got through the window where there were no guards at all.

Taking a breath as I pushed the window down, I felt the pressure of the job. One 9mm pistol against more than 4 men didn't sound to good on my end.

"Hey, who're you?!" a guard asked.

"Pizza delivery." I shook.

He made a move towards me, outstretching his hand he touched my shoulder. The connection was undesirable, something about me was awakened, the first of many to come. I grabbed his arm and threw him at the closed window causing a cracking sound, I kicked the back of his leg in and then... finished him with the 9mm. A small pattern of blood formed on the window sill. To cover my tracks I pushed him out of the window, one too many lives were taken this afternoon. I took a slow walk down the stairs and onto the second floor, the pizza box clenched in my hand. The other hand fell on door number 467.

"Who is it?" The voice on the other end called.

"Pizza delivery." I droned.

The door swung open. A large man with a ridiculous moustache revealed himself, again he was my target.

"Fuckin' finally Jesus Christ I ordered this and hour ago, what the hell is the matter with y-"

The glock pressed against the fat man's forehead, the heat from the previous shot burned into his head. It was no mistake, I should've pulled the trigger as soon as he opened the door

"W-why?" He stuttered

"7 sends her regards"

"7! That bitch do you have any idea of how much money has gone into that dumb wh-" I pulled the trigger to cut him off.

He knew 7, the thought never crossed my mind at that point. It didn't matter, bile began to rise in my mouth.

I'd done it. My second kill that day, as blood pooled out everywhere I shut the door then walked inside. I dropped the gun next to the newly dead Whitman, collapsing into the table I choked back my sudden burst of emotion and illness. The phone on the table rang, I took a few moments. Feeling curious I answered it to compose myself.

"Whitman's phone."

"Well done my boy." It was 7, her British accent was clear.

"2 have died today" I choked

"There is no need for tears my boy. Many more lives will follow, even today. The route you have taken to do this job, going out the same way is not adaptable to this situation. Listen to my words, move quickly and quietly through the vents. Wait... I think you can handle the guards at the door."

I panicked out of my mind, I'd already killed 2 people. Another 2 would've been out of the question.

"I can't! Why do you want me to kill another?"

"Jack will pick you up outside, just get out of there." She hung up

Staring at the phone dumbstruck, I resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall. I had 2 choices at the minute, shoot my way out or climb out of the window.

I opened the window and saw the clouds just above the roof of the building. I resisted the urge to lunge myself out of the window, to my left was the window cleaner's lift. Pulling one of my legs out of the window I just realised how far gone I was gone. Doing things as bad as murder for a woman how barley spoke to me.  
Swinging my arms I lunged for the lift and grabbed it at the very last moment, my legs swung out of control as I grabbed the rail with my other hand. Pulling myself up I let out one of the longest sighs as if I'd just had an orgasm.

The lift began to descend as the sky began to darken, after the task had been completed the only thing I could think about was a bed to lie down in and think about what I'd done. It let out a clanking noise as the lift reached the bottom. The lift had landed over and covered the body of the guard who had fallen out of the window. I trudged from around the back of the building and there he was. Jack lent against a black car, as soon as I got close to him I saw the pitiful look on his face.

"Get in, the police will be here soon."

So I got in the back, 7 was sat there in front of me. A smile pasted across her pale face.

"You've done well." She saw my expression of discomfort

"Oh my child do not be sad, they shall not be causing any more danger for the children. I think it's about time that I explained something to you. These people cause there to be danger to children. When Whitman opened the door did you notice he wasn't phased that a small child had brought him food?"

She was right, not one sort of double take was made when I knocked on the door. That meant that I COULD'VE gotten through the door. I hung my head in my hands in sudden depression. A life could've been saved, but no. Out of ignorance and inexperience I'd unnecessarily taken another life.

"Whitman was a prudent child molester, he's the reason Jack joined the order. That story is for him to tell you. Whitman would order food and 'request' that a child would bring him the food, when they got there he'd ruin them. No longer will a child be touched by that freaks indelicate hands, you could become great friends with Jack and some of the others in the order. But for now, I must give you a deterrent. Your body must be kept healthy throughout your career. Meat is one of the worst things for your body, at least the red meat. Soaked in blood from reckless slaughter. I want for when blood of any kind touches your lips, you will be reminded of what you have done today and every life you will take will reawaken in your mind. Your body will go out of control, you will black out, you will kill again and when you awaken... your mind will not be able to cope with the aftermath." 7 warned.

My eyes widened as to what she did next, a bottle of red liquid was poured into one of the biggest wine glasses I'd remembered seeing. Blood. A litre of blood in the glass. She sniffed it and sighed.

"Blood my boy, meat tastes of it. The world runs on it, and now you must drink it."

In horror, I backed away from her. My eyes now even wider then they were.

"If you want to stay with us you must drink it. If not you can always go to the titans and tell them what you've just done..."

I hated what I was about to do.

**Warning! Next paragraph is basically written in blood MMKAY? So if you're squeamish skip a paragraph, don't send me** **messages telling me off for writing like a psychopath. You've been warned.**

I took the glass into my hand, it shook violently as I pressed the rim to my lips but did not tilt the glass. Like lava, the blood burnt my lips, without wetting them with the liquid they were aflame. 7 shook her head with a dissaproving look on her face. Without wanting to offend her, I tilted the glass so that the thick liquid slid slowly into my mouth. Taste... I had it burn into my tounge, everything hurt at that point, I knew I was doing wrong but that did not stop me. Swallowing the first mouthfull was hard, and with it I could see a demon inside the car. With red eyes and my face, he stared at me as I continued to drink the dreaded liquid. The demon got closer and closer to me as I neared the end of the drink. Finally the glass was empty. The demon screamed and lunged into my chest leaving a burning feeling.

The glass was removed from my mouth, I choked over the burning feeling in my throat. I nearly burst into tears, having killed two people and drank a litre of blood I was surprised I hadn't. Internal burning is one of those things that will hurt you for your entire life.

"I'm sorry I've made you do this. When you have felt the fire like we all have you'll understand why we do this. Now onto more enlightening news. I want you to look at this photo and tell me whether or not you remember anything. Please my boy, tell me."

I glared at the photo, a crumbled ruin of a building. A temple of some sort, it reminded me of something although after drinking pure blood it was the last thing on my mind.

"No." I lied.

"Good, I sense a sadness within you. You must sleep."

**7:30PM Robin's P.O.V.**

The hotel showed the aftermath of not following up the lead I picked up on, two dead men and one of them was a senator. I didn't blame it on anyone, no-one was going down for this apart from the person who did this. I could already hear what the CIA guy was going to be screaming at us.

"Hey, titans. Hell of a mess up here... 1 dead senator, one dead guard, 2 head shots, one kid one pizza and one dangerous job. That kid you're looking for probobaly did this huh?" An officer approached the scene of the crime, he looked as if he'd seen the scene more times than he'd care to remember.

Already knowing that Jason White had done it, I asked him for some pointers.

"Where can we find him? Anywhere that we can look will help."

"Start in the east end of town, rumours of a church holding a few kids out of charity come out of there all the time. See if anyone's looking for a runaway kid they usually start there, strange... almost every kid I've picked up from there looked crazed somehow like they'd been made to do something weird or something. We'll have a couple a' uniforms set up here so if he does decide to come back he'll be in cuffs quicker than you can say 'caught ya asshole, enjoy prison"' "

"Thanks, we'll check it out." Cyborg answered.

"What the, you're listening to a beat cop?" I asked franticly.

"What else are we gonna do?"

"Ya'll know I can still hear you. And just so you know, if I liked an office job, I'd be deputy chief right now. Excuse me..."

With a tense atmosphere we left the scene and then drove towards this church, when we got there Raven let out one of her usual sighs. Getting out of the car and walking to the door I heard the wind howl, I jumped a little. Cyborg burst out laughing at me.

"Ha ha, look at ya'll scared of a little noise." He was cut off by the sound of a organ playing.

"Second thought, y-you go in..."

I opened the door to see a tall woman dressed in what looked like a satanic robe, black with red accents.

"Titans, what can I do for you?" She asked sincerely.

"We're looking for a runaway who might be hiding here, short, Asian, tattoos...Seen him?" Beast boy asked casually, before raven hit him over the head.

The woman sighed heavily.

"Whenever we find a lost child we always inform the police, as would any church. Although we will provide shelter for those who require it, like my child Jack. Children these days, they'll say anything to make another sound evil. Tattoos you say? Oh my boy, it is god's will that a child of the lord shall not deface his body. I fear these warnings are not warning enough. Needless to say I haven't seen anyone come to this church for 2 months. If this were not my home it would be nothing but rubble now."

"Nevertheless do you mind if we look around?" Raven asked politely.

"Of course not, go ahead."

**J's P.O.V**

I was left in a bedroom, grand room. A 4 poster bed and a personal bathroom for my own personal use. It was almost worth killing Whitman for the night, but the blood drinking was too extreme. Jack was sat on the bed with me as I tried to force myself to remember my past, what I had forgotten. Nothing would save me at that minute.  
Jack still had the look with pity on his face, he looked towards my arms where blue tattoos that I had absolutely no idea where they had come from.

"You drank blood?" Jack asked.

"I don't know what I've done any more, I feel empty."

Voices reached my ears along with footsteps, 7 was showing someone around.

"This is Jack's room."

"Shit!" I hissed.

Rolling off of the bed and underneath it, I rid there for a second. The door opened loudly.

"Hello Jack, is everything alright?" 7 asked.

"Yes ma'am, who's this?"

"I am Raven, you look familiar..." My eyes widened in fear for Jack. I'd left that picture lying around, she might have found that picture and followed him for luck of finding myself.

"Yeah, I bumped into you in the mall at the bookstore, sorry about that." Jack saved himself

"Oh yeah, but I'm sure that there was some other place I saw you..." You could hear her eyes widen.

"We pulled you out of that river...how are you sti-"

"NO!" Jack screamed

"I-I'm so sorry. That was not me, I wasn't pulled out of the river. Please, don't bring it up. That was a friend of mine..."

I could hear Jack shaking on top of the bed, his breathing began to get out of control. Worry hit me, if Jack didn't calm down he'd be in big trouble. The purple shoes on the floor moved closer towards me, I began to move backwards.

"It's alright, have you been alright since then?"

There was no answer from Jack, I could feel him move back from the girl. I followed his lead, the girl didn't expect a thing.

"Please, the boy is distressed. I'd appreciate if you were to leave him alone for a while." 7 ordered.

The clip of her shoes told me she'd exited the room and closed the door. The bed began to shake, initially I thought that Jack was crying, when I got out from under the bed I saw a sight. Jack was laughing, snickering.

"I love it when a bit of bluff works it's magic" he sighed.

"Oh thank Christ."

Jack gave me a hand up and gave me one very VERY tight hug. I had lost most of my breath at that second.

"Well, um... that was..."

Jack was embarrassed at what he'd done. We took a moment to think of something relatively normal -which would come out wrong no matter what- whilst blushing for no apparent reason. His eyes diverted towards my exposed wrists. His eyes widened, his expression changed. I had no idea of what he was looking at until I looked myself. Scars... scars marked them in several directions, diagonal and horizontal. A flash came to me.

**In the flashback**

I woke up on a bed of some sort, to my left a woman was stitching wounds together after some kind of attack. The rest of my body had not fared to well. The wounds of which can be only seen as inflicted by a hard-core rape. Images of the event flashed before my eyes, 7 men took turns to destroy my body both figuratively and actually speaking.

**In reality**

I fell back into the bed again, my mind on fire with the disturbing images. I wasn't like Jack, I didn't need to bluff. This time I actually cried, knowing that the girl was still in the building I bit my arm to keep the sound muffled. Jack quickly crouched down to me, he was trying to get me to respond but I didn't tell him anything at all. I felt ruined, as if there was no hope for me anymore. That thought alone gave me the reason I needed to kill. If I was caught killing, that would be my excuse.

I had nothing. Or at least I thought I had nothing. I had Jack. I had a friend. In life what else do you need?

"I got raped. Before all this, someone, no some people raped me. I can see them. They're there, in my mind."

Jack merely looked at me, for some reason he looked understanding. He got close to me and pulled me into his chest, I began to cry even more. Stroking my hair he shushed me to the point of which I had calmed down.

"I'm sorry man, if I'd knew what happened then... Well hell, I guess it happens to a few peopole now." He continued to stroke what little hair I had to stroke.

I was scared, scared of the visions. Scared of what would happen should anyone else find out.

"As long as you stay with me you'll never be a feak, to me you're as normal as everyone else... I love you."

Eyes widening, I felt Jack penetrate my heart. As strong as I felt, I was still weak. If someone were to open the door at that point...  
The door creaked open and the closed almost instantly. It was too late to do anything about what had been seen.

**Raven's P.O.V**

I hadn't thought about what I'd just seen, it looked as if the river kid was eating another person. Either that or he was making out with someone. The thought made me shudder, walking out of the church I met Robin.

"Find him?" he asked.

"I saw the guy in the photo, remember the guy that we pulled out of the river with the backpack filled with bricks? It was him, he freaked out when he saw me. I couldn't get anything out of him. The kid from the CIA guy's files wasn't there, I wish I could've spoken a little longer with him."

Robin sighed and walked about a little, he didn't seem to be impressed.

"Maybe that you could've taken over the boy's mind and seen through his eyes." Starfire suggested.

"That would've gotten me into trouble, they seemed content so it was a waste of time."

Robin's communicator went off, followed by the rest of ours.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE, 2 WILL TURN INTO 200. YOU CAN ONLY STOP THEM BY KIDNAPPING HIM! THEY HAVE THEIR WEAPON, FIND THEIR AMUNITION" the message flashed across the screen.

We didn't know how bad the situation was going to get. If only I'd seen the kid sooner...

**7's P.o.v**

"Well, this is different." I said as I walked into the room.

A destroyed J was being held in the southern arms of Jack for comfort.

"He uhh...I"

"There is no need for explination, the scene speaks for itself. I must know however, what happened when the girl came in... Where did you hide my boy?"

"Under the bed, It was the first thing I could think of." J explained as he moved out of Jack's grasp.

"Why, my boy. You have been crying... whatever is the matter?" I aksed as I saw J's red eyes.

"..." J did not answer.

"He's never seen a Titan before, he got scared they found 'im. But he hid and kept quiet long enough for the Titan to leave."

"Very well, well done on the bluffing by the way. It worked brilliantly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aftermath.  
3 days later.  
**Robin's report**

It has been 3 days since the first hit and since then 7 more have died, today we nearly caught the killer. Whoever it was who killed these people has begun using look-a-likes to lure us away from him. We have gotten closer and closer but he's too dangerous. Police opened fire on him, what we saw is that he won't kill anyone who isn't his target. Police have not got the ability to get him, Starefire and Raven get the closest because of their ranged attacks and flying ability. However this killer is some kind of marksman, he fires at them but would never aim directly at them. He would not kill us. The last we saw of him was falling into a sewer, we searched the system for hours but could not find the route he'd taken. Slade wasn't this secretive. Another problem is that the kid has become much more reclusive, where as on the 2nd day we found him walking out in the street. He is smart, no doubt about that. If we had him on our side then, maybe that wouldn't be as good as an idea.

**J's P.O.V**

Waking up at the usual time I got to the point of getting bored. Staying anonymous was something that I needed to do if I wanted to stay alive, after being put into a meat grinder yesterday was not pleasant. Dressing in my black and red outfit I looked at myself in the mirror. My jacket had a red fist painted on the back of it, on the front I had a red 'J' painted on the breast pocket and a skull on the entire front in red. My appearance was one to be scared of, people were to be scared of me, to now tell people when I am coming and to tell my targets to run. I was becoming more psychotic with each kill I enjoyed the chase even more.

Jack had talked to me frequently after each time I killed, he seemed like he knew exactly how I felt about what I was doing. 7 on the other hand was giving me other tasks. The newest of which was to intimidate some newscaster. A number of people would have been scared of what would be done. Now was a good as time as any to scare people. Phones are one of the most extensive tools in the world, I can do a lot of things with one. The number stared at me on the counter. Dialling the number caused me to have thoughts of a psychotic nature.

"Hello? Who are you? How did you get this number?!" The answer would ring.

"I am known as demon. I deliver this message to you, for when Alex Nicholson next appears on the air he will be seen again on the news revealing some of his darkest secrets. He as the head of your news network will be destroyed and your network will never be creditable again. If you want his head to remain up his ass, never have him on the air. These are not threats, these are promises." I warned.

I hoped that the warning would be enough to stop them putting the asshole on the air. People knew my face, so much as go out of the church and a APC comes out of no-where. As with everything actions have consequences. If they were to put Alex on the air, then I would have to kill again. Killing had become easy for me, hence the chase.

7 had been taking good care of me, I was on my vegetarian diet and I was getting rest as well. I was beginning to remember some of the past, but most of it still remained blurry. I couldn't do anything about it, however I was beginning to look at myself a little bit. The hair on my head was beginning return, I looked at the marks on my arms and wondered where they came from. Why were they there? Why was my head shaved? No-one knew nor did they care.

"How are you my boy? Feeling well?" 7 asked as she walked in.

"I'm well 7, the network's been warned." I explained

"I had thought as much, but today we have a task for you that only you can do. No-one dies by your hand tonight you'll be pleased to know. However you will be put in extreme danger." 7 walked around my room taking in the clean and orderly fashion of it. I had began to feel comfortable in the church.

Extreme danger was something that I had been experiencing throughout the last 3 days, each day holding a new assassination. Yet I was excited for the new task.

"Tonight you will be captured by the titans"

Bollocks, my excitement was destroyed.

"I want you to be ready, you need to lead them somewhere and then they will get you. You will get caught. You will be safe there. This is for your own good my boy, you see; the amount of stress I have seen in you means that we think that your ability will weaken. You will be saved from everything, they will help you more than we ever could. Now on to more positive things. I need you to go and see Jack, he'll have something that'll help you against the Titans."

"Yes mistress."

So I was pissed off, walked out of the room and down the hall. I was really pissed off, but I had nothing to complain about, after everything that had happened with me and the order I felt as if I had at least a week before I was kicked out. I froze as a rounded piece of metal touched the back of my head. Jack held a gun to my head, he was shaking out of...something. I didn't know what had happened for him to put the gun to my head. Knowing full well that everything that me and Jack were sharing the past 3 days was fake, I just gave up. I remembered just how much shit I was in. Then waited for death

*BANG*

Blackness surrounded me. I didn't question whether I was dead or not. Fucked and basically better off dead I didn't care, and then a voice reached my ears. Structures built around me, the same structures from the picture 7 had held up in front of me after making me drink blood. 2 men stood over the body of a child.

Me.

It was me in this vision, I didn't care what had been told to me I knew for a fact that what I was seeing was real, these people were real, these people were there, these people tried to kill me.

"You don't think he'll live?"

"He'd better, if he dies then the course of a country can be changed"

"What about the motherland?"

"He's not like you think, it would discredit all that Russia have. A gay at the wheel of change of your country would destroy your country. We could use him for peace not war."

"Khorosho! But who will receive him first?"

"Give him to the svolochi in the west, maybe even the idiots in England could use him."

"Give him to America. These pigs are In the most trouble out of all of us. England's troubles are a few terribly dressed teenagers and drug addicts."

I woke up in absolute terror, screaming. Something else made me scream, I was in a car. It was moving towards the harbour. I panicked as the harbour neared the windscreen. My hands were tied to the steering wheel and no escape was visible. Giving up on myself I ended up breaking down into tears. My only friend had turned on me as did the order. To them I was just a whore, a sex toy. Fuck then throw away. And here I was, not they way I had hoped to die. The dream I had during the blackout meant nothing now, whatever the Russians did to me it meant nothing. I was going to die. As the car neared the edge I spoke my last words.

"I fucked up everything. But I don't deserve this."

The car tipped over the edge, closing my eyes I considered praying but I knew full well that I was beyond saving. I hated Jack and 7 and myself for everything. It plunged. Everything stopped for a moment. Einstein's theory about time being relative to the observer was right. I was stuck in present death. Until the car moved. Upwards and over the harbour, it flew towards the nearest building. Crumbling into a mass of metal and fabric the car fell to the floor with me flying out of the windshield with the steering wheel still attached to my wrists.

"You are not going to escape us this time murderer."

It was the alien girl who would chase me using her flying ability. She looked angry, and I couldn't blame her. After running away from her for so long and I was in her grasp I had no reason to blame her for using the force she did. Grabbing me around the collar I could see her eyes, they had rage all over them. However she then turned pitiful.

"Why are your hands bound? You would not have done that yourself." She said curiously

I had no real answer, with her hand around my neck I couldn't even speak a full sentence.

"B-betray" I tried, but the tightness increased.

"NO! I WILL NOT BETRAY MY FREINDS!" She raged at me. Her eyes alight with fire.

She slammed me into the wall and through it, my back began to sear in pain, I still travelled into the building and into the ground several times. I choked out of the pressure on my chest and the dust rising from the destruction. Again she grabbed my throat. A soft gentle hand squeezed my neck tightly.

"Why will you want me to betray my friends?" she was even angrier as time went on.

She was obviously devoted to the titans. She was passionate about her friends, the same couldn't be said about the people I thought were my friends. I didn't want her to betray her friends, I was trying to explain what had happened. I had no idea why I trusted her with the information, but I mainly thought that there was no point in running anymore. I thought I was fucked.

"No. Not you." I tried

"You betray your friends?"

"If you put me down, I'll tell you!" I wheezed.

Hesitantly she put me down but kept me under her close eye. Breathing I managed to retain myself and break the bonds attaching me to the steering wheel.

"I worked for the order. Then they used me to kill people and threw me away like a..." I stopped talking. The girl didn't deserve my anger, but I deserved hers. All the times I'd made her job as hard as possible, she'd must've brought up quite the bloodlust.

She looked at me with sad eyes, as if she knew what I had gone through. The next of the 'titans' crashed through the resulting hole caused by the alien girl.

"Like what?"

I wanted to answer, but I felt like shit. I didn't want to feel worse. Being thrown through a wall, betrayed and set up to drown in a shitty car.

"We've got you now!" The masked one exclaimed.

"No shit..." I sighed.

He stormed over towards me and clenched his fists. A strange look on his face. I was on the floor and as if being thrown wasn't enough he got right up in my face.

"Take a look at me and say that again."

"No...shit. I'm fucked no matter what I do, I try and help people and I get fucked! I get told to kill rapists and child molesters and when I'm done doing that I'm thrown in a river! So do what you want, beat the fuck out of me if you want...it doesn't matter anymore." I raged.

Collapsing back into my shell I waited for the hit. It didn't come at all, a hand grabbed my collar and pulled me up. A leg drove into my ribs, a uppercut followed that. I didn't care anymore, just about anything that they threw at me didn't matter. Until blood came. My nose bled as I was thrown into yet another wall.

"Yo! What're you doin'? You can't kick his butt like that!" The robot shouted.

Blood. It trailed dangerously close to my mouth, I could taste it. The metal sheen came to my tounge. The image of 7 came my mind. I wanted blood, death had to be caused, I wanted to kill... But they were children, they didn't deserve to die. However the blood had gotten to me, and blood was needed.

"Run." I spat the blood out of my mouth.

The mask looked at me confused as blood ran down my face.

"Why, are you going to do something?"

I screamed, demonic sounds came from my mouth. They were scared. But so was I. Red descended over my eyes. A black aura surrounded me.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!"

As rage finally engulfed me I was suspended in the air, I was prevented from killing. Images of the bitch 7 and her whore Jack flashed in my eyes until after a while, the screaming stopped. I returned to my natural state. Scared. Looking around I understood what had happened, it was the hooded girl who would use magic to throw large objects towards me. She was helping me, or at the very least her friends. Once I was dropped by the field, the hooded girl walked over to me. I tried to back away, but she ended up picking up the pace. I could barely see her eyes with the hood up.

"I'm going to help you. You're bleeding, don't panic."

She held her hand over my face and the air around it shimmered. My face was beginning to ache as the magic from her hands healed the bruises and cuts on my face. My wrists began to stop stinging after the rope had been removed from them. I was fine. This girl who had only just got into audible distance of me had instead of trying to kick the living shit out of me she had helped me.

"Dude what did you do to him!" The green shape shifter ran inside.

He scuttled over towards me and the dark girl.

"Are you crazy? What's your problem dude?" The shape shifter spoke towards the mask.

I was beginning to feel dizzy, out of confusion of what was actually happening. Unsure of who was on my side or not, I decided that staying still was the best idea.  
The group crowded around me, some with concerned looks and the rest with anger.

"We've got to get him to that CIA guy and get him help. They'll know what to do." The chrome giant sighed.

"Why're you helping him? We've gotta bust him!" Mask guy yelled.

"Remember what the guy said, if he fell into the wrong hands this would happen. It ain't his fault he got made to kill, if he had a choice he wouldn't have done it right?"

I shook my head, I lost words from my mouth altogether. The mask sighed in annoyance, he stood back a bit. Walking around, he began to do something with his phone thing.

"Dude...you got fangs!" The green one spoke excited.

He was right too, I drew a finger to my mouth and felt my teeth. Two of them were longer than I remembered and managed to find a sharp point.

"You probably eat a lot of meat right?"

I shook my head again, after having my ass kicked when I was trying to explain things to the alien. I had got to the point of not trusting myself to tell people anything or even speak.

"Blood triggered his rage a minute ago. Meat has blood in it." The hooded girl talked to the green shape shifter.

My mind had drawn nothing but blank, That and the room had begun to spin. My eyes had nothing to see any longer and I ended up fainting into darkness.  
The dark brought nothing but the unknown to me, just like the beginning of this hell. I wanted to end so much. I was a bitch. A whore. A piece of flesh to be used only for the use of fucking over. It would've been better if I were left to drown in the car.

"Yes, yes you are J." It was the voice of a man in my mind.

The face of the man I saw in my flashback was speaking to me as I was down on the floor.

"Despair! Despair! You Demon! I shall beat the mute from you and you'll see!"

A body began to become visible, that suit... I had seen that suit before in my life but it was what was in the man's hand which brought his name to my memory. A long thick Daemon wood stick, a piece of thin metal bladed the object for damage. It was **him**

As he moved closer to me I managed to see his face as clear as I possibly could, the scar across his cheek, his blood red eyes and his long white coat. He raised the stick and I braced myself, when it made contact...

**Robin's P.O.V**

We had finally got the kid into one of the holding cells in the tower, he was lighter that anyone I've ever picked up in my life. As soon as we closed the cell door, his eyes opened wide. Fire burned in them, a blue flame raged in his eyes which lit the dim room in a blue arua. He screamed initially but when he had realised he was safely behind bars, he calmed down.

Starfire, surprisingly decided that throwing water on the kid was the best idea. Yeah it did work, but the kid looked scared more that he had been before.

"Wh-where am I?" he stuttered as he pressed against the wall.

"You're safe, in our home until the government comes to get you." I explained.

Starefire was the only other person in the room with me, even she looked distressed with the idea of government.

"You- what? The government? i didn't kill anyone in office apart from Whitman... Even the government didn't like him." J was trying to make sense of the predicament he'd found himself in, I decided to clarify it all for him.

"You got injured in china, then you got admitted to hospital but needed to be transferred to england. During this someone must have used the oppertunity to take you away, between then and now we don't know what happened. Either way, interpol has you on the missing persons list and on the most wanted. As soon as they come for you that'll all be cleared up and you can go back to a normal life."

The truth of the matter didn't seem to effect him too much, J wasn't someone to be easilly discouraged.

"What about 7? Jack? The order? You're going to get them aren't you?" he began

"Who is the order J?"

He sighed, grabbing the chair in the cell he pulled it close to the bars and sat on it.

"You'd better sit too, we'll be here a while."

"I'll stand."

"Suit yourself. The order was -to my knowledge- a group of poeple who have survived some of the worst offences in the world like rape and such. 7 is the woman you met when you searched the church. That hooded girl -I don't know her name- talked to her and Jack. 7 gave me targets and a load of propaganda about them. 'They ruin the city's children with coarse hands' and shit.

I guess that there are only 7 and Jack in the order. I never met the 'others', they most likely never existed." J explained to us.

"Why did you keep killing?" Starfire asked.

"7 took me in...A place to stay, food, drink...Freinds. She made me drink blood at one point to get me into this-this rage I had for these people. It happened when your friend picked me up with the magic. See... when blood touches my lips, I see everyone I killed and I'm reminded of what I felt doing it. She made me into a machine, she made it so I couldn't eat meat ever again. Maybe for the best."

"No meat? What did she feed you then?" Star asked in curiosity.

"...Vegetables."

Silence passed for a moment until J stood up.

"What happened to me a second ago? The room was all blue and then you threw water all other me. Thanks for that by the way."

"Your eyes were on fire."

J had gone vacant eyed, then a glowing came from his dampened sleeve. Ice began to cover his arms, he frosted over in a slow process. His whole body began to freeze quite literatly, not only this but he'd began shaking.

"Wh-what the fuck..."

He collapsed to his knees, instinctivly, Star caught him through the bars and held him up.

"You are cold, why are you cold?"

I got scared, and for good reason.

"Star, get away form him."

She obeyed, just in time too. Spikes made from ice sprouted from his body, without the option of falling back, he had only one thing he could say.

"Shiiiiit..."

The icicle monster on front of us was definatly having trouble doing just about any thing, soon the ice crawled into his clothes, then into his body. He absorbed the ice and in turn had absorbed water.

"Cryomancer. If we'd known then..." It was the suit.

He strode into the room, a look of sadness on his face.

"You poor kid. Do you know who I am? I'm from the CIA and Interpol want you captive, now listen. In a way the fact that you were caught is a good thing, the order as to our knowledge has plans to kill a lot more people in office then you think. The CIA have decided to make a deal with Interpol, you need to take down the order and then everything is forgotten. You can go back to your normal life."

The suit had no respect, looking at him I doubted that he knew just how bad J was in trouble and pain. J looked up towards the suit and lent against the bars, he stared into the suit's eyes with his vacant looking eyes.

"Tell me...What is my normal life?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter** 4 - Unforeseeable alliance.**

**J's P.O.V**

I wanted to hurt this guy so much, but too many had died allready. Feelings of being a slave stirred in my stomach

"Well...um" The suit stumbled.

I still stared into his eyes, they screamed guilt at me. Guilt for what? I didn't know, neither did I care. Without a straight answer I wasn't doing anything for him or the government, even if they threatened death. In my eyes I had nothing left to live for.

"You were adopted by a friend of your mother's after her death. You lived with her for nearly a month and then you were admitted to hospital. I'm sorry but that is all I am allowed to give you." he was sweating as he answered.

The smell of his sweat soon became overpowering, I hated this man before I even knew his name. But I now had incentive to do as he said, as long as I was told to by the titans.

"I do this, not for you but for these who you speak to like they are dirt. These, who have decided to even CONSIDER your orders, and even when they do you still treat them like shit. I only do this, when you apologise to the Titans. No less."

He looked taken aback, which only enraged me more.

"What? Can't I have some morality? Apollogise and you can consider the order destroyed by the Titans. With my help."

He became red in the face, reluctantly he turned to Robin. The words were barely audible even by my ears. Robin, who was stood next to him had not heard anything at all.

"Speak, or go home empty handed." I growled.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you. You understand I only follow orders."

The suit pushed his way out of the room, his face in a flame of embarrassment. Robin and Starfire decided to come close to the bars, incidentally I backed away. Not out of fear, but of respect.

"I'm so sorry, really I am. I know that words can't make up for what I did. But the order had a collar around my neck, they used me."

Robin's mask decided to move along with his eyebrows. In confusion, Starfire turned her head.

"I am sorry, but I see no 'collar' around your neck, nor do I see a leash. Why do you say such things?" She asked innocently.

"Because I was a slave of sorts... only now I've chosen who my masters are. I will do as you say, anything within reason I'll do."

Two teenage superheroes were staring at me in somewhat a confusing fashion, obviously they couldn't take on the idea of having an actual 'slave' so the idea of having someone like me ready to do as they say must have made them uncomfortable. I considered apologising but soon changed my mind when Starefire spoke.

"Why do you think you are a slave?"

It was a decent question I guess, but it was still a stupid one. The question deserved a stupid answer, however I wasn't rude like that. Deciding that it wasn't a serious question, I looked towards Robin for help. He responded with raising his eyebrows behind his mask and turning to Star.

"Because of what happened to him a few days ago." The explanation was brief but fair enough.

I didn't feel like being a slave was the best idea, but it was what I felt then. Some people might've said it was a fetish or something, well fuck them, I was never like that. I was a slave then, the ball and chain removed but I still had masters to serve, see? Not that hard.

"You'd better get some more rest, we'll see what you're capable of in the morning."

Sleep. Sleep was one of those things that people wanted and I hated. Hating something is a terrible thing to some, but they're hypocrites.  
The previous few hours were somewhat destructive, having being beaten up by the two teens who just left made me sleepy and achy as well.  
Once the door had shut closed, I turned, looked at the meagre looking wall mounted cot and sighed. It wasn't one of 7's 4 poster beds and the floors weren't oak, but at least I didn't have to drink blood to stay.

"Thank you, I promise I wont take another innocent life." I apologised

"Just get some sleep"

Both Robin and Starfire left the room. It took a while before I decided what to do. There was a few coat hangers that were stuck on the wall by way of nails. Feeling exposed, I decided not to undress completely, carefully I took off my Jacket along with my shirt. My bare torso left much to be desired, not a lot of muscle to be seen on my scared exterior.  
I decided next - because of the increasing heat in the room- to take of my jeans. Nothing to be said...

After hanging up the clothes, I climbed into the prison cot and underneath the blanket. Bleak walls had me in a way of depression, I had the sudden need to explode in a kind of... mix between rage and some other emotion that I hadn't felt before. But then I felt like the bleakness of the room was a good thing, there were less to worry about, I could dream.

I thought of Jack. Those green eyes behind those stupid glasses, having thought that I liked him before made me feel like shit. Stupid, that's what I was. Thinking about it I did have a choice before, I could've not gone with what I did. I could've just ran through the street screaming for help, nothing would've happened but I had the choice to do just about anything other than killing.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We left him alone to get some rest and hopefully calm down. It felt weird to have someone else in the tower, but when they feel like they're a slave then it's even worse. Starefire also seemed to notice the problem even if she was a little bit...dim.

"Friend Robin, I heard your answer to my question but it did not make sense. Can you tell me why he feels like a slave?"

"You know what happened to him Star. We'll talk to him more when he's rested up a little bit later"

The plan was for J to be rested and healthy, then it was for us to train him. After that we would have to take him to get him to help us find the order and then take them down. As simple as it seemed it was bound to have a hitch.

We walked into the main room where the rest of the titans were doing their usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg arguring over some game and Raven keeping to herself. She looked up at me, obviously still angry at the 'fight' I had with J.

"Friends, it is wonderous that we have found the J is it not?" Star exclaimed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had stopped for a brief second.

"Dude, why is he in the cells anyway? It's not like he's gonna run away is it?"

Cyborg disagreed with a shake of the head, Raven on the other hand put her book down.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Beast Boy's right. He wont run back to the church that's for sure, didn't you hear him mumbling in the car?"

As a matter of fact we didn't, we were too busy arguing about dinner.

"Nope, why? What did he say?" Cyborg had become slightly intrigued.

"He kept saying something about 'those mother fuckers' and what he was going to do to them should he get the chance. 'Jack' kept coming up too, so that means he wasn't talking about us." Raven explained.

"Yes, but the way he got angry when Robin hit him. I am afraid he may get angry again." Starfire quivered.

Raven was beginning to get annoyed, although she never let her emotions get out of control, it was always obvious when something annoyed her.

"Don't you get it? He was **bleeding, **he was scared. Either that or it was something about the blood. Either way blood triggers it, so long as we keep him away from blood then he's fine."

I understood, after all it was me who triggered J's fit of fury. But the rest of us had other opinions, Beast Boy's idea had been reinforced, but he looked uncertain of having J in the tower, Cyborg was now fine with it.

"I get it, so long as he don't taste blood then it's all good right? So even if he does taste it, so long as Raven's nearby then she'll be able to keep him from hurting anyone should he go crazy."

"He is not sleeping in my room." Raven sighed

"No he is not! I will not have the crazy in the same room as sleeping friends!" Starefire became angry.

Beast Boy looked defeated, he sat back down and sighed. Feeling worried, I walked around the couch and looked at his face, he didn't turn away. He just stared at the floor.

"You don't think he should be confined?" I asked.

"He isn't dangerous dude. I could have him sleep in my room if you want."

"Woah woah woah. I'm good with him out of a cell, but in the same room with one of us, at night, when we're asleep? That ain't cool." Cyborg panicked.

Beast boy became a little bit more reclusive then he usual, he looked pretty depressed. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, I turned to cyborg.

"Don't worry, if he has his own room we can lock it from the outside so he can't get out and no-one can get in."

"Why are we being nice with him? He has murdered people!" Starefire shouted.

"Starfire he had no choice, he didn't want to kill them so please stop. Whether we like it or not he's helping us, if we let him go then he'll end up loosing it and killing the order. So we have to keep him here, we just think he'll be able to help us more if he can sleep somewhere comfortable, that's all. We don't have to like him, we just need him to help us." Raven was close to raging, her eyes were beginning to glow like J's had done.

Beast boy tensed up a little at the phrase 'we don't need to like him' it was horrible to him. Starfire on the other hand had begun to calm, she had finally become defeated by reason. However Cyborg on the other hand had an idea.

"Tell you what... If he's forgotten everything like we think he did then it would be nice to get some information about him. Maybe if we got him some pictures of himself or information then maybe he would trust us a little better. He might even warm to us, if we can do that then maybe he'll open up to us about the order a lot better."

That was a good idea, nonetheless we had no information on him at all.

"I bet you could look at census records to find out where he lived before, then he could remember something from that" Raven suggested.

"Good idea, I'll get on that." Cyborg smiled as he walked off.

"I bet I could find something in newspaper records." Beast boy brightened up.

"I can talk to him in the morning and try and get him to talk sense." Raven suggested.

"I guess that Star and I can set a room up for him."

We had come to an agreement, helping him would be the best thing for him, not only that he'd have a happy ending. He could go back to his family with all of his memories returned to him. He'll be safe and never used for evil again.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Damn those Titan's, Damn them... Now it's only a matter of time before he figures out what it was all for. He'll kill us Jack! Relentless little bastard!" 7 was raging around the mission table.

It had all gone wrong. Instead of J dying peacefully, asleep in a car. He was thrown around and beaten to a pulp by the Titan's, no doubt he's rotting in a cell somewhere. 7 was convinced that he would escape and find us and kill us. I didn't want to die, no-one does. But J was alive and after us.

"What about Angel? Think Jack! The experiment is ruined and we along with it! What do we do? What can we do? Say something Jack!" she begged.

I shook my head.

"It wasn't my idea to try and kill him 7. We could have kept him here and then Angel would've taken care of it. J wouldn't have known what hit him. Although..."

I hated the idea of killing J, anyone else other than J would have been fine, even me. No, I was selfish. Too worried about sleeping in my mile squared bedroom rather than the only other person I knew who felt what I had felt. Both of us were raped, only one of us would have given their lives for the other.

"Although what? Oh that's right... he was your bitch wasn't he? Well guess what? It's not me he's going to go for first is it? I should've known to introduce more members, at least then we'd know when he was going to kill us."

"SHUT UP 7! What, do you have no sense of justice anymore? You want to bait kids? Think about what you're saying!" I exclaimed

"Speaking of which that gives me an idea... If I'm right he'll do anything to get to you, he'll even cut through an army just to strangle you...Bait...I think he knows your scent."

Shit...

**J's P.O.V**

There they were, 7 and Jack. My hands twitched on the rifle in my hands, the scope moved with the motion. Cold stone was my bed, the rifle gave me comfort and the longer I stared through the scope, the faster my heart raced. To chose who to kill first was a large decision, but my finger would not move. Straining, I pulled harder but a high pitched noise reached my ears. It increased in volume and soon blood began to run out of my ears until.

I woke up, sweating and hanging upside down from the bars in the ceiling by my legs. Carefully, I lowered myself down to the ground and let myself stand up for a while. Remembering that I was half naked, I quickly got back into bed. Which was just as well, the door slid open and the hooded girl walked in.

"I heard you talking to yourself, is everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just had a nightmare is all. Who're you?" I asked as I forgot her name.

"Raven. My name's Raven... Why're your clothes over there?"

It was a stupid question but I answered anyway.

"I felt warm, don't worry I'm not naked. Not that it matters anyway."

"What?!" Raven blushed as she took the comment the wrong way.

"I have a blanket."

"Right, do you know how loud you are?" She changed the subject.

"Well I woke up swinging from the ceiling so I'd say pretty loud."

Raven approached the bars and looked inside at the little room.

"Are you alright in here?" She asked.

"I'm fine Raven. As I said, it was just a nightmare. I could sleep anywhere, so long as I was away from those psycos."I admitted.

She took her hood down and revealed the gem on her forehead and her blue eyes, she looked tired but still very awake.

"Come up here, I want to show you something."

I instantly regretted my previous comment, with a blush I stood up from the bed and walked towards the bars and the girl behind them. She put a hand on my forehead and kept it there for a second.

"I want you to try and stay calm. Just do one thing. Remember that you're safe no matter what."

Unsure of what she meant, I tried to calm. A searing pain ran through my head, I tried to refrain from screaming but I couldn't help it. I fell backwards as did Raven, I hit my head on my bed whilst Raven hit the wall, both of us at some force. I was scared that I'd caused the...whatever had happened so I got up and -drowsily- looked through the bars. She got to her feet whilst rubbing her head.

"That's never happened before. Sorry, I should've thought about it." Raven apologised.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been stronger." I took the blame.

She looked at me with pity, but that soon changed.

"I'm not sure what happened to you, but I need to talk to you in the morning."

She left me and walked out of the room. I stood there, confused, half naked and starting to get cold. I shook the thought out of my head and crawled back into bed and tucked myself in tightly so as to avoid attaching to the ceiling.

Forgetting the whole thing, I drifted into the land of sleep. For a brief moment until the door opened again. I rolled over to see Starfire walk through the door, she looked slightly pissed.

"Are you awake? It doesn't matter, I shall throw the water on you again."

I panicked and sat up, not wanting to be drenched again.

"I'm awake, please don't wet me again."

She was floating in front of the bars, her hands and eyes glowing.

"You have poisoned my friend's minds."

My eyes widened, I knew that Star wasn't someone to be reasoned with especially due to her mind thinking I hurt her friends.

"Star please think for a moment, I haven't been able to talk to any one of your friends without you there. How can I poison anyone's mind without you seeing it?" I was panicking, I had been hit by a starbolt before and did not want to be hit again.

"Why are they being nice to you? You have killed."

It was too late to reason any further, nothing could have calmed her down.

"Come over here."

I obeyed as not to anger her more, I made the mistake of getting within an inch of her reach. She grabbed me by what little hair I had and pulled me closer towards the bars. Her eyes were beginning to blind me with their light, the pain ran through the roots of my hair and I felt as if she were to put one more ounce of pressure on my hair she would rip it out.

"Friend Robin agrees with everyone else about helping you feel 'nice' I am not like that, you are not my friend. I don't know what they think about you, but I know you killed."

"You said." I groaned.

She let go of my hair and pulled me towards the bars closer by my neck. She got in my face with an inch to spare. She was not happy at all.

"Do not hurt my friends, and stay away from friend Raven." She warned.

"She wanted to talk to me tomorrow." I groaned in discomfort.

Growling she pulled me even closer to the bars, enough to begin to crush my ribs. I began to hyperventilate in fear, no-one was there to help me, and I was trapped with only metal bars to stop the alien from beating me within an inch of my life.

"Why are you not fighting back?"

Breathing ceased as my air was cut off, fighting for air I began retching.

"What?"

White dots had begun to appear until she finally dropped me, air rushed into my lungs. Coughing profusely, I had begin to feel faint and sick. A liquid began to rise up my throat. Starfire backed away from my wretched state as she dimmed out.

"What have I done?" I coughed

Slave...that's what I was. Back to being beaten like a dog. There was no reason for me to forgive her, but I did. She was my master, and I was the slave. She backed out of the room and left me to pass out on the floor of my cell. At the time it felt as if I was going to die, but something saved me. My body contorted itself into a ball in the ground, everything began to ache.

**7am  
Robin's P.O.V**

I paced around the infirmary. J was found on the ground of his cell, curled up and beaten. I felt responsible, I had beaten J into bleeding before we'd brought him back to the tower. He had been crying when Beast Boy found him, he was shaken beyond belief. It took Cyborg half an hour to calm him down and Starfire was nowhere to be seen.  
Raven walked out of the doors to where J was resting.

"I tried to talk to him last night and something happened. There was an explosion... this is my fault." she blurted.

"He's just sick Raven, you forget what happened when Star and I got to him. Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her at all..."

"How is he?" I asked

"He's better, he was awake for a minute. Enough to throw up and pass out again. We can get him up again and then he can tell us what happened. I'd better go talk to beast boy and see if he's doing any better"

As Raven walked away, I walked into the infirmary and next to the bed where J was lying. His eyes were open but his expression was blank. His body was exposed and I could see the damage. Bruises marked his entire torso, a number of scars and wounds laced his torso and his tattoos were emitting a dim light which lit the room up a little more. I also saw something else on his wrists, horizontal scars. His past still a mystery to me, the scars told me everything.

Knowing he wouldn't give me a straight answer, I still asked.

"What happened last night J?"

It took a few moments for him to answer, but he eventually did.

"I had a nightmare...I..."

I tried to calm him down.

"It's alright, just tell me what happened."

"I was looking through a scope at Jack and 7, then there was a noise. I woke up attached to the ceiling, Raven came and talked to me... I... I went back to bed and then I woke up here" J looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

Beast Boy walked into the room, he was pale and shaken. Moving towards the bed, he got slightly more pale.

"A-are you allright dude?"

J nodded, tried to move but the wires kept him confined.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine right? Who did this to him?" he asked in return.

"Remember me and Star beating him? This is what happened due to it." I explained.

J stirred as he tried to once again get out of the bed. He look angry at himself for some reason.

"Can I please get out now? I don't feel bad anymore..."

"You've got to stay in bed for a while, we found you on the floor of your cell with some blood leaking out of your mouth. I'm sorry. What happened when you woke up?"

J looked at his hands, he stared at them intently and flexed his fingers.

"I woke up and...I... St-"

He stopped very suddenly, he clenched his fists, but his eyes were glassy. He looked on the verge of crying but managed to keep himself from tearing up. It sounded like he was going to say Starfire, we hadn't seen her all morning so it would explain what happened.

"What did Starfire do?" I tried.

"She talked with me...sh-she might remember better." He quivered and shook.

I got up and looked towards Beast boy.

"Keep an eye on him for me."

Leaving the room, I managed to bump into cyborg carrying a tray with a number of medical instruments. He nodded towards me and walked in without saying a word. I continued walking through the tower and to Starfire's room. I knocked on the door and waited. A rustle could be heard on the other side of the door as she walked towards it. When she opened the door, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello friend Robin, it is a good morning yes?"

"Actually no, what we did to J last night caused him some long term damage." I explained.

"I did not do anything to J last night!" She exclaimed falsely.

"Star, you threw him through a building and I beat him up. Don't you remember?"

Star's face had gone aflush with embarrassment but also relief.

"He is alright? Is that good?"

I gave her a look of confusion.

"Star, we're going to change him. There's no need to worry. Why do you think I had you help me make a room for him?"

She looked sheepish to say the least, again she smiled weakly.

"If you say so, friend Robin."

"He told me that you were talking with him last night, do you remember if he looked ill or said something weird?" I asked cautiously.

Star didn't look exactly truthful, but still answered the same.

"He said something about his friend Jack...He mumbled, I do not understand what he said."

**J's P.O.V**

My ribs were on fire, the pain I was in was rivled by nothing else. You wouldn't expect this kind of pain after being slammed through walls and into the ground, but it was last night that really killed me. The bruises on my chest followed the lines of the bars.

"Ok kid, better hold your breath. This'll hurt."

A needle pierced my flesh and the metal still travelled through my veins, I could feel the liquid pumping into my veins and throughout my body. Making me feel worse. A sharp breath was taken as I growled low in my throat.

"I know it hurts, but I looked you up last night. Sounded like you needed these frequently."

"Wait, how many times?" Beast boy asked.

"Twice a day. J, you haven't had these for so long. Hopefully you'll remember a little more."

"Why not just tell me what you found? Then I'd feel a little less uncomfortable" I tried.

"We will once you've eaten a little, besides. Your ribs aren't exactly in the best shape." Cyborg explained.

"Dude, have you seen your scars?" Beast boy began, he was cut off when Cyborg hit him in the arm.

"Sorry man, I didn't wanna bring it up."

I looked down at my chest and noticed something, a diagonal scar ran across my abdomen. After I saw this I began to notice more, smaller scars scattering across my chest. Quickly, I leant forward and ran my hand up my back and felt a lot of scars near the lower back. More than likely proof of the rape vision I'd seen, making it true. I had in fact been raped in my life, which meant that my vision including the Russians were true.

"S-something happened to me, the s-scars on my back they..."

Cyborg put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"It's ok, we know. We don't care neither, you're still pretty normal compared to us"

I looked towards my arms, the tattoos on my arms were as prominent as they always there.

"What about these? Rape scars, glowing arms, 7 dead, an affixation with blood countered with a fondness with red... I wouldn't say that's normal would you?" I sighed coldly, it was true too. I was a freak, but these guys didn't care.

"Like I said, we don't care. Everyone's normal man, nothing can change that."

I wanted to say something in response but didn't as not to offend them, betrayal changes you in the eyes of everyone. No matter who.

"Can I get out of the bed now?" I asked as I tried to get up again.

Beast boy walked over to a console and pressed a single button, with a hiss and some pain, the wires detached from my back and left me to be able sit up. I regretted sitting up as my head began to feel detached from my body.

Standing up was a choice I soon regretted, my knee buckled and I fell into Cyborg. He held me up with a slight push and looked into my eyes.

"Take a second man...Ya'll been hurt so you're gonna need to take everything slow." he explained.

I took some deep breaths, allowed myself to straighten up and finally tried to take another step. Again, I could walk.

"Ya'll bring his clothes in for me?"

They'd brought clothes for me, I was thankfull and embarrased with no reason to be so. They were brighter than the black and red I'd worn before, but I needed some change. Plus, bloodstains and my sudden rages weren't a big mix. When he gave me the clothes, I could see the colours. A pair of blue jeans that were thin and baggy, the shirt was white and long sleeved. Carefully I put the shirt on, realising it was actually part of a robe I realised that I felt more calm and free then I had before, the jeans helped with this by allowing more air flow.

"Thank you so much. I owe you so much."

"Dude, you're staying with us. It's the least we can do." Beast boy smiled with a familiar grin.

"You should feel a lot better in a while. For now though, let's get some food."


	5. Chapter 5 - Savior

**J's P.O.V**

Beast bot had me by the arm, helping me walk. I wasn't limping but I was hurt and weak. Adjusting to the medicine again meant that I would be in a sate of minor shock for a while, the shock would escalate to that which would cause a heart attack should Starfire be in the radius of 1 meter of me. Said event was about to happen.

The doors to the main room swung open revealing a massive TV mounted close to the wide windows overlooking the vast city. Black, grey and red laced the room in perfect accents, the kitchen area -where everyone was sat- was an island type, the cupboards were handle less, one had a biohazard sign on it. Everyone looked towards me and Beast Boy, Cyborg came behind us.

"You look healthier, come on, have a seat with us. We found something." Robin beckoned.

Star looked at me, she looked more uneasy than I did as she shot dagger glares at me. For a moment I froze, pondering whether risking my life was something worth doing to see what Robin's 'something' was. Reluctantly I moved forward as I retrieved my arm from Beast boy. Sitting down, Robin handed me a photo.

"Remember anything?"

The picture was of a boy, no older than I, his hair was of medium length like Jack's was, his eyes were a piercing blue, he was not tall at all...like me. He had fangs... like me...He had tattoos on his arms like mine. He was me. I was amazed at how I looked, my eyes lit up a bright glowing blue. Something happened to me, the room span out of control until.

I was in a forest, surrounded by trees and in front of me a woman. Tall, brown hair, thin, well endowed and green eyes. But most of all that shocked me the most, the most horrific thing I saw in my life, was when I looked down... Nothing covered me

"Smile J" she spoke as she looked over the top of my head. My attention was brought back to me.

Turning around I saw a younger version of myself, thankfully clothed, long hair on his head and a medallion around his neck. A flash blinded me.

"You could be calling me mother after all this."

"I would like that Lara"

Water flooded the scene sweeping every tree and person away, it travelled up my nose and the whirlpool span, another room came into focus. Choking on the water, I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor of the main room. Starfire stood over me with a empty glass in her hand.

Backing away from her was my only option, but I didn't do it. I stared at her, she had my shocked expression across her face. Robin obscured my view of the alien girl as he pondered over my face.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked as he sat me up.

"This woman took a picture of me when I had hair, she must have took care of me for a while, a long while." I sighed as I wiped my drenched face from water.

I stood up and lent against the table, Robin wasn't satisfied though.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I was in a memory, we had a conversation in a forest somewhere... we talked about calling her mother which also means that... Oh shit, I'm an orphan." More memories came into my head, that woman, Lara, she held the key.

"I had a medallion, in the picture. If I can get that I might remember som... no, wait...Her name was Lara.." I rambled.

"Who?" Raven asked across the table.

"The woman who took the picture, I said her name in the memory. 'Call me mother soon' what was she doing saying that in a forest? Hold on." I grabbed the picture and studied it a little bit more, what I was dressed in. A hooded robe, black and red, like the room it had accents. Others wore robes like that but it took me a while to see.

"7!" I exclaimed.

"Where did you get this photo?"

"We found it on the net." Cyborg explained.

Everything nearly became a full circle. 7's robes were styled after what I was wearing in the photo, the fact I'd seen them before and not remembered then got me angry, I felt idiotic. 7 had arranged for me to be captured, she had been told about my condition, what I was capable of and how to get to me. Only someone who had been close to me -like a parent- would have known that and the latest memory I had was of this woman, Lara.

"What are you doing Jason?" Star spoke.

I flinched. Why? I didn't know, but I was suddenly scared.

"Jason? Why you calling him Jason?" Cyborg panicked.

The sudden mention of my name scared the life out of me, colour ran from my skin, I had begun shaking, scared of being hit. A shadow moved in the corner of my eye, as I turned to look at it, the man arrived. From my nightmare, the coated man with the Daemon wood stick. He opened his mouth and 5 demonic voices followed it.

"I will teach you demon." He raised the stick and suddenly.

**Robin's P.O.V**

J let out a terrifying scream, demonic with about 5 voices following him. Out of nowhere, he collapsed into himself and into a ball. He began whimpering, scared of something.

"Get away from him." Raven spoke

"What?" I began, but it was too late.

One of the most beautiful things I ever saw in my life sprouted from J's back. Wings burst from his body, they spread out, knocking me back. They were this blue flame that came from his eyes and his tattoos, they didn't burn me, they made me cold. As J let out another demonic scream, the wings folded inwards, shielding him from anyone.  
I tried to move, but a layer of ice covered my legs to the point where I could not move nor break the ice.

"D-dad..." J let out another solemn whimper.

Raven looked towards me, she was confused. Both us were shocked at what happened next.

J's back arched, he rose from the ground and hovered as the winds began to flap.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU PSYCO!" he had tears running down his face, finally the wings wrapped around him and doused, he landed on his feet, confused at what had happened.

"He's not here J, calm down he can't hurt you. Are you alright?" Raven fussed as she moved over to him.

"I heard him. I saw him. D-dad..." He shook violently, he was sobbing quietly.

"He hurt you before and you're remembering him like he was, you have to calm down or you'll black out again." She tried to calm him down.

Beast boy had been frozen solid by J's wings and Starfire was shocked and breathless by J's burst. Everything he did made us scared at one point or another.

"Shlorvax!" Starfire sighed erratically

Dreams... it was more like a nightmare, what J had done.

Slowly he looked at me, his eyes widened all of a sudden.

"Ó, wǒ de shàngdì" He exclaimed as he sped towards me, he grabbed the ice and all of a sudden it melted, the resulting water travelled up his arms, returning colour to his face.

Quickly, he ran over to Beast Boy and did the same. Although J could not take all the water this time, both him and BB fell to the ground. J was breathing erratically as was Beast Boy, both of them drenched.

"Dude! I'm not frozen!" BB exclaimed.

"Although you are drenched..." Raven sighed.

"Ya'll allright? I don't want to be playing doctor when everyone gets a cold." Cyborg complained.

J straightened up and cracked his neck, he took another deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Almost a full circle..."

"What?" I asked

"I was orphaned, before that physically abused and after that raped -scars on my back and wrists- even after that I was taken in by this woman Lara. After that something happened, something bad, I got hurt, taken to hospital and kidnapped. We all know what happened after that. These scars are a tick list..." J pulled up his shirt.

"Gun shots, deep cuts, rape scares. *Whistle* I've been through the shit allright. Find 7, find my past... Oh that clever bitch!" J clapped his hands excitedly.

"What?" I asked again.

"She knew that you'd help me, she knew you'd find that picture. An idiot could've found it - no offence - she wants to be found. Like a serial killer, she made a mistake!" He smiled.

"What was that?" Star asked.

"Letting me live... She thinks I'll go for Jack first, she's sticking him on a hook now and waiting for me to bite... If this is her then... Wait, hang on...No, no, no..." J was rambling even more now.

"Look, y'all better eat something, answers come quicker if you've got a full stomach." Cy tempted.

"He wasn't fake...she had the collar around his neck meaning that when he was alone with me he gave me hints... Think!" J hissed at himself

His eyes opened, his mouth agape, a smile began to form across it.

"Libraries... he said something about them, how many libraries are there in the city?"

"One, and it's the city hall archives. I doubt he's gonna be there. So now, take a seat and eat something man." Cyborg sighed as he moved J over to the stools.

"What do you mean that he wasn't fake?" BB asked.

J's pale face lit up red, stuttering he answered quietly.

"Hesaidhelovedme."

Everyone seemed to tense a little up a little bit except Raven. Reluctantly J took one of the pieces of toast and ate.

"So, what's he like?" She asked.

J's face grew redder, but still he answered.

"Cute...He's got these green eyes that'll pierce your soul. His accent's thick -kind of like him in general- southern, his face is smooth, kind, inviting... He uhh, likes to play, you saw him. Crying when you brought up a river, he started laughing when you left. He can joke with you over anything."

"He sounds nice, he seems to be nothing like you." Star spoke.

**J's P.O.V**

No matter what I did she always brought me down, I was not friends with the Titans but we were being civil. Starfire would have like to kill me, but to be honest I wouldn't have cared. The theories about Jack gave me hope that he would make me hurt him when I found him again, the food in my stomach gave me warmth and the knowledge that my past was at hand all factored into one thing... I could have my life back, like the suit had said.

"Star don't be like tha-" Cyborg started

"She's right." I cut him off.

"He isn't like me, that's why I like him. He hasn't killed, but he's been through the things I have, he gave me hope when no-one could. He isn't like me, but he's one of the kindest people in the world."

Star stared a hole into my head, or at least she tried to as she spat daggers at me.

"I do not think that kindness can be found in killers."

"None of us are saints Starfire. A killer can be kind." I explained

"I do not see how."

"Soldiers, they travel around the world serving their countries. They are trained to kill, most of them have. I dare you to speak to a marine, look him dead in the face and tell him he isn't kind." I spoke under my breath.

She fell silent, she knew I had defeated her. The rest of the Titans looked at me with eyes that explained their feelings full fold. They hated what I had done, but I had no choice but to defend Jack. He had done nothing wrong to them so they had nothing to say about him.

"Um, J. I told you I needed to talk to you last night. Come with me." Raven broke the silence and stalked off.

Quickly, I got up after her and followed her into the hallway, she was silent as we walked down the long hallway until.

"How did you do that? Get her to stop I mean. She never stops when she hates someone."

"I took the most relatable thing I could and used it. Everyone has soldiers in the world." I explained

Raven gave a understanding hum as she stopped at a door. It was tall, thick, a console next to the wall which l understood was for security purposes. The door was about 6ft tall and -I guessed- 4 inches thick.

"Why do you need a door like this?" I asked carefully

"To keep things inside."

"Like what?"

"Like you, sorry J but the others decided that if we were going to let you have your own room whilst you're with us, the door will have to be very thick in case... well you know the rest." She sighed as the door slid open

The room wasn't very big, nor was it small. A bed was pressed against the wall, next to it there was a small school desk with several herbs and a mortar and pestle, the windows were wide and the floor had a pentagram on it. Made in tape but still very frightening, the demonic symbol in the floor gave off the vibes you'd expect in a Goth's room... Or a serial killer's.

"I wouldn't worry, the symbol wont open a portal to demons or anything. It will however allow me into your mind so long as we don't have another accident like last time. I need you to stand in the middle for me, give me a second."

I obeyed her and stood in the middle, Raven walked over to the desk and took several of the herbs. She added them to the mortar and moved it around, carefully she added a lit match to it. The room was engulfed in blue light, the smell was pleasant as sugar and spice was turned to smoke. Raven turned around and walked towards me briskly. Putting a hand to my forehead, she did one more thing before I delved into the foggy mass of my mind.

"What were you wearing in the memory?" She asked.

"Nothing." I sighed as my face turned red.

"Imagine clothes."

With a click of her fingers, a searing pain reached my head, it ripped through the flesh of my mind. I resisted fainting, collapsing was an option but I declined.  
I tried to imagine clothes as best I could I assure you, but as you should know, when you're embarrassed you find it hard to think about one thing. Again, the room began to swirl, by mind began to spin with it. As the swirl began to slow, a black hooded robe fell on me, covering my body -thankfully- and giving me something to cover my face with, should the need arise.

Raven came into focus, she was wearing the same thing for some reason, although more feminine. That didn't matter, she didn't seem very happy.

"Why am I wearing this?"

"I don't know, I didn't even imagine this kind of thing at all." I defended myself.

"What did you imagine?" She asked again

"Jeans." I said bluntly.

"Smile J." Lara spoke.

Turning, I saw the brown haired Lara holding a camera to her eyes, evidently, my younger version was stood opposite her. Raven carefully moved over to him and inspected him closely. Feeling uncomfortable, I began to try and look at the event and remember something. It did.

A howl came from the woods, scaring both me and Raven. As the memory began to close, I began to remember something else. A flash of white light blinded me, but I hadn't been blind. The area had become white, Raven was in full view.

"What happened? Where are we?" I asked, afraid.

Raven didn't seem to know, the answer came to us in the form of trees falling from the sky and building landscapes around us. We were in the same forest, on a path going up hill. Lara and young me were walking out of the fog of my memory. Their conversation revealed something.

"So, I must ask you something. When you were in that hut, what really happened?" Lara asked

Intrigued, I listened to myself.

"Nothing good... when they stopped talking they started causing me a lot of pain. First they hit me with a whip thing, then they rubbed something in to make it scar and burn... They tied me up with rope so I was like wearing it, at first they just played with me. Touching me, then they did it...They didn't make it sloppy so I bled, they hit me with the whip thing again."

His eyes were glassy, but I was paralysed. Images of... that came to me.

**Raven's P.O.V**

J stared blankly into the fog, hearing his younger self describe the rape and torture that had been done to him months ago must've been quite a shock. What made it worse was the world beginning to fall and re-assemble again, wooden walls surrounded us. 7 men stood around a child who was naked apart from the rope that restricted his movement.

I'd seen enough, it was time to return to the horrible reality that was back in the tower.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!"

The world around us began to swirl, it swirled out of control until I saw the ceiling of J's room. The faint sound of a collapsing teenager reached my ears. When I got up, J had not been happy to see the beginning of the worst moment of his life. Not only that, but I had been there to see it happen.

"They cut me." he shook horribly.

"I didn't cut, they did it to me... I was weak" his glassy eyes made me feel sorry for him.

I felt terribly sorry for him, grabbed him underneath his arms and pulled him to his feet. His legs didn't want to hold him up, but J tried to be strong. However being told exactly how you were raped by a younger version of yourself should be a traumatic experience.

"It's alright, come on. Stand up."

"Don't tell the others, please Raven..."

"They already know, now come on... Stand up."

"Please! Don't tell them you saw..." He was talking about the rope thing. I didn't care, after all it wasn't his choice to be bound up like that.

"OK, I won't. You can tell the others when or if you want to." I promised.

J began to hold himself up a little more, eventually stood up. Took a deep threat and smiled.

"However bad these memories may be, they help me understand my past. Everything leads up to the break, when I remember everything something will happen. You saw me change then, break down... I can't just break open the bank."

"We'll do this again in a day or two to let you adjust, if that's what you're saying." I sighed.

J looked at the window, the bright light created a shadow on the floor. J became entranced with the pattern caused by the window, although there were bars on the window, he loved it. The window beaconed J towards it, he remained stood facing the window.

"What do you think they mean?" He asked.

He widened his arms, a blue glow emitted from them, it came from his back and from his eyes. He glew this amazing light before me, the wings on his back spread in a mass of blue flame his body had this blue aura around him that would scare those in the dark. The air around him grew cold too.

"Maybe it means that you should put something warmer on, you're freezing." I said sarcastically

J chuckled again, smiling, he let the flames die into his body. The blue light remained on the walls due to the herbs burning in the bowl. All J had to do was look at the flame for it to rise in the shape of a Chinese dragon, it's mouth opened at him and a flame came from it's mouth. All of a sudden it lunged at J, he absorbed the flame into his chest, into his heart. Again, his flame engulfed his body and died down. The room and it's red and white walls were normal again.  
J's expression had changed, a demonic smile painted across his face. Until he blinked again, he finally sighed and returned to a blank.

"Have you two finished yet? Only we've got a job to do." Robin stook his head around the door.

"What's the job?" J asked.

"We'll um... Jack's been found in the central archives..."

J rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What did I tell you? Libraries! Can I come, he'll recognise me?"

"Fine, but there's a hostage there." Robin explained.

"Well I'm the perfect bait then, come on!"

**Jack's P.O.V 10 minuets later**

The gunman had the gun pressed against my head which was coincidentally held around my neck by his arm. The clicking of the hammer scared the life out of me. This was definitely not what I had in mind when 7 had told me to distract the Titans. The police had not yet broken in and our little 'heist' had not even begun. The archives were what they sounded, big and white bookcases containing 'important' files.

"Now look, ya'll ain't gonna blow my brains out are ya?" I tried.

"We'll see..."

The vault's door, rotated and slowly it opened. A pair of sneakers appeared, then jeans, then a white robe, the black hat... J walked in, his blue eyes pierced through me, touching my soul. I saw death and despair in his eyes, but he did not look at me. His eyes were affixed on the gunman.

"Well, well, well..." he sighed.

"Now look, you stay back from us or I blow his brains all over this here wall." The gunman growled.

"J! listen to him!" I cried.

"Don't sniffle Jack... After all, you did set me up to drown in the harbour." he sighed irritantly.

"Now, what's the point of all this? What're you looking for? Documents or a trade?"

"Neither, we got what we want. It's stood right in front of us." The gunman threw me against one of the bookcases. My head cracked against it, sending me dizzy.

"Oh, let me guess. You want to finish what he started hmm? Well guess what? We're sealed in dipshit! Kill me and all the police have to do is seal the doors and you're fucked." J taunted.

The realisation of the problem reached the gunman before he could even comprehend the comment.

"What's to stop me from killing your friend?" He pointed the glock at me.

"WAIT NO!" I shouted

"Don't worry, he wont kill you."

"Won't I?"

"No, see I've just explained to Jack why I'm not here for him. The order turned on me, they'll turn on you. That's something you could bet your life on, whatever they're paying you, you can bet that for every dollar she promised you'll serve a day in jail. That is unless she picked you up off the street like she did him" J glared.

Shaking, the gunman pointed the gun back to J who retorted by laughing his ass off.

"What? You think I care? Look at this." he opened his robe, revealing his scared chest.

As the gunman stared, another thing caught my eye. It was Robin of the Titans sneaking through the bookcases, I panicked. If I was caught, 7 would hunt me down if J hadn't done it first. I made to move, but J was stern and observant.

"Don't move Jack, distance does little to oppose the flight of a bullet. I should know seeing as you shot me point blank... Either way, I'm not done with you." His eyes didn't leave the gunman.

"Listen brat, you've got 5 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Gladly." J smiled demonically.

"As soon as that bullet pierces my flesh, you'll see that there is a lot of blood pouring out and more likely that not it will come out of my mouth. If I so much as smell blood a rage rips through me, I kill everything around me. Including you, you can empty those 3 rounds into my chest and I'll still kill you. Then I'll die, slowly." He spoke solemnly with the voice of a demon, his eyes began to light up bright blue.

Colour ran from the gunman's face, he had very little courage left in him. He shook horribly until he dropped the gun to the floor.

"What the fuck are you?!"

"I AM A DEMON HOST, AND I WILL LOCK YOU IN ETERNAL ICE!" J screamed with 7 voices following his. Light came from his hands in the form of flame, before J could do anything Robin charged out and tackled the gunman.

J turned to me as he 'doused' himself. I backed away from him as he walked towards me, eventually there was no-where for me to go. J was stood over me, his hand outstretched.

"Don't take anything I said there seriously." he smiled at me.

"W-what happened there to ya?"

"I remembered, I remember something else too."

"What was that?" I asked.

"I remembered you told me that bluffing is quite a powerful weapon." His smile grew wider.

"You're not here to hurt me?"

"No, I want to help you Jack. If I wanted to kill you, do you think I would've gone to the trouble of scaring that guy? Besides, those green eyes of yours don't deserve a bullet."

J lowered his voice as he crouched down.

"I want to ask you a question before the Titans can hear us."

"Anything." I replied.

"You said you love me, back at the church..."

"Yes, I do. Look... 7 had a collar around my neck an' she wouldn't let me go... I had no choice J please man!" I cut him off.

J put a finger to my lips and smiled again, helping me up, he lost his smile.

"The order is there!" Starfire shouted towards us

"Star don't! He wont run!" J shouted towards her.

"Don't make me hurt you again, move!"

Her hand had a starbolt growing in it, I'd expected J to give me a wide birth seeing as he was quite shorter than I, but the problem was this. As Starfire threw the bolt at us, J jumped. The green energy hit him square in the chest, his body had been blown back into mine. We were thrown back into one of the bookcases, it had begun to topple. However, J could slide through the bookshelf and hold the excessive weight of the bookcase and myself combined was on his back and newly broken arm.

"I FUCKING H- ARRRGHHHH!" J growled as he pushed the case to the base where it stood.

"hate you..." he breathed as he held his arm pathetically.

I squeezed through the case and helped J by inspecting his arm, it had been dislocated entirely. After living on a ranch for several years, I'd seen injuries like this all the time. I grabbed J's arm and sharply pulled it into place. Again, he screamed but now leant against me and tried to stop shouting over the pain he was in, but instead hugged me.

"I- I didn't mean you.. I'm sorry Jack." he was shaking.

"I can't go with you J, please..." I pleaded.

"Look, you have a collar around your neck right? Look where it got you -Ahhh- a gun to your head. Look where it got me, handcuffed it a car heading for death... you don't need her Jack, she controlled us. Don't you want to get revenge on her for everything?" He was trying to convince me. He had already done it.

Too long had I been controlled by her, J had made me feel safe -being captured- not only that but he made sure that I was safe. Robin turned around the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"I give up! I wanna help ya'll. 7 told me everything, ya'll can get her an' the order just don't send me to prison." I pleaded

"You haven't done anything to go to prison, J made it clear to us that you were in the order. We need your help." Robin explained.

"We can continue this talk at the Tower right? My arm is... well it's fixed but it hurts like hell. I want to get this over and done with before the press get here." J groaned as he stood up himself.

Star floated towards us, I backed away slowly. She looked right at J who followed my suite.

"Your arm..."

"Forget it, I'm fine." J sighed bitterly.

"But, I have hurt you. Let me help!"

"I'm fine!" J replied as he had done before.

"Friend J..."

J's arms became incased in ice, he was about to kill.

"You hurt me when you captured me, I understand that. You hurt me because you think I hurt your friends, I understand. You hurt me because I protect my friend. Friends don't hurt one another because they protect someone you think is a threat. I think I made it perfectly clear, Jack is only a threat when you make him one."

He was beginning to scare me, his voice was not demonic but it had the kind of tone to scare anyone near him. I saw fear in the alien's eyes, Robin was beginning to look the same. When J had realised what he'd done, a look of sudden realisation appeared on his face, it was saddening to say the least. Ice sank back into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He apologised as he walked away briskly.

Robin turned to me.

"Is he always like this?"

"No, I've never seen him like that."

"He is scary sometimes..." Star shook.

"He killed people, what did you expect? When he's not got anything pressing on his mind, you'll never find a more pleasant person to be around. Trust me, he ain't a saint, but so's no-one right?" I shrugged light heartedly.

"I think not!" Star raged.

"He said it himself, ya'll hurt him for no reason, I don't think that's somethin' that a nice person'll do. But that don't mean ya'll ain't nice people does it?"

It was a very good point, one that Star could visibly understand. Robin knew this all along, after if he disagreed then he'd be a hypocrite.

"We should go after him, I don't think he'll be safe on his own."

"Ahh don't worry, he's smart enough not to start trouble when there's no reason to. He always gets home, no matter where he goes." I explained.

"Nevertheless, I don't want him going too far. Let's get to the tower, you'll have to stay in J's room. Come on." Robin moved towards the vault whilst dragging the gunman away, I followed them followed by Star who was nearly breathing down my neck. We managed to get outside with little hassle, Robin threw the gunman into a nearby police van. J was sat at the stairs of city hall.

Sitting next to him, he gave me a small smile and stopped staring at the ground and instead looked at the sky.

"It's nice ain't it? When the sun's out there's a lot of happiness in the city. Not like back home." I started a conversation.

"You lived on a ranch in Georgia right?" J looked me in the eyes with a simple hint of calmness in his.

"Uh huh, quite a while too. I never told ya'll bout that, how'd you know?" I asked.

J pointed at the back of his neck.

"Your parents had you cut your hair above your collar, when you stopped you forgot there'd be a tan line. Ranch hands usually have hair cut like that so that it doesn't get in there eyes while they work."

"See? I told ya'll you were smart!" I knocked his shoulder lightly. J replied laughing.

"You're memory isn't very good is it? You told me everything about you when I first saw you." he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were born and raised in Georgia and raised by a Christian family who were pretty strict about the bible. When you first found out you were gay you decided then rather face possible death you were going to run away, maybe not here first, maybe you stowed away on the first train you could find. I'm unsure how you got here, but your dress sense tells me that you're trying to rebel against the church so that means that you were living in the city for a while, one city or another. The comment about the weather tells me you appreciate the weather more than you did, meaning that you stayed somewhere that had rain a lot of the time. I don't know all the states but somewhere north west.

Now about being gay, I could tell by your dress sense again. Not by stereotype, but by the style." He pulled me close and whispered quickly.

"Style?" I was intrigued.

"Look at your shirt, 'Fuck Luke'. Luke being one of the names placed in the bible and one of the apparent authors, you see. I don't know about you, but while we stayed at that church I read the bible. It reeked of blood, like you I hate that piece of shit. But my shirt doesn't fight it because it doesn't need to. This tells me that because of your rebellious attire you hate it because it directly offends you. You're not an adulterer, a child molester, a rapist but you are gay and like the others you are challenged by the bible.

I really hope you are gay and not a rapist." J laughed quietly.

Amazed, I sat back from him. He read me like an open book, religion hated me, hated us. I was the only one to feel the need to rebel. Damnation and hell wasn't very appealing, J leant back and stared back up at the clouds.

"If we're wrong, well... Hell's gonna be fabulous."

The two of us started laughing, quite openly actually. I had seen what J had seen and enjoyed his every observation, he was right about every single thing.

Eventually we were taken back to the Titan tower, the massive T in the west of the city. When we were taken up into the tower, I was amazed at the amount of brilliance that their interior designer had, before I could speak J spoke up.

"Well Raven, what do you think? Was my description close or what?"

Raven looked up at me through her cloak, she saw me and her mouth opened. It was a mix of fear and anxiety in her face.

"You, why aren't you freaking out? I thought that when you saw me you got reminded of the river!" she exclaimed.

"A whole lotta bluff ma'am. Ya'll did pull me outta tha' river, I did freak out a little. But what happened, happened. I was just hidin' J from ya tha's all." I explained

"Right..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Revelation

**J's P.O.V**

Jack was defending himself against Raven's disbelief quite well, nothing she brought up made him seem like there was something he wasn't telling anyone.

"So where were you J?" she asked.

"Under the bed, first place I could find."

"And the woman?"

"Tha' was 7, don't let her manners fool ya, she's a bitch -pardon my french- and a real hard case if you don't know what you're doin'" Jack explained.

"Right, so if that's the case why did the two of you stay with her?" Robin asked.

It was yet another stupid question, anger began to rise up in my chest again but there was no place for it, after all Jack had already had to calm me down once, I didn't need it to happen again.

"Well he's amnesiac an' I had no place to go. Same with anyone else in that damn place, Greeves came back from 'nam and couldn't get work no place else cause of his leg. Kids would come looking for a place to hide, 7 jus' called the police and had 'em take 'em away. 'You got homes to stay in' she'd tell 'em." Jack explained.

To break the conversation, Cyborg and Beast Boy asked -without any linear thought- by far the stupidest question ever.

"J told us you shot him, if that's true then how is he still alive!?" They accused without any thought at all.

Jack laughed as I put a mental note to NOT trust Beast or Cy with any kind of thought they have to do themselfs.

"It was a tranquiliser, nothin' would 'a happened to him except a lot a sleep. An' before you ask about tha' car, I had nothin' to do with that. I thought it was a way to get J into a mourge or somthin' to steal or kill some 'un."

Confused, Cyborg scratched his bald/metalic head.

"Are you from the south?" He asked without any thought at all.

"Yep, Gorgiea! Most judgemental place in the US of A! i tell ya'll I loved workin' on a ranch, but my family's very religeious so it weren't no place for some'un like me."

"Why?" Beast boy asked.

Sighing, I lost all hope of those two being able to think for themselfs.

"A reason that should be obvious to but is not, it's also something that's private to him and he'll tell you when he decides to."

Everyone looked at me apart from Jack, they couldn't see the rainbow stood next to me or the truth in front of their own eyes.

"What? Ya'll can't see?" Jack asked.

No-one seemed to be able to think, it was anoying.

"Want me to tell them?" I whispered

"Go ahead."

Smiling, I made Jack walk down to the centre of the room so that everyone could see him. He was on display, the titans sat in the semi circled couch and got ready for a demonstration. Again, I had to force the titans to think.

"Allright, what do you see? Let's talk about his dress sense. On his shirt it say's fuck Luke doesn't it? Who's Luke?" I aksed openly.

Again, no-one- could answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Luke is one of the names that bible passages are named of and is know to be the creator of the stories. So obviously we can see someone who's rebelling against something or someone. If we apply the same principle to the bible we know that it repels against a number of people but by looking at Jack's race it only comes down to one thing that the bible directly oposes. Does any of you know what that is?"

Silence.

"What is it like inside there, it must be so boring?" I sighed, their heads were an empty shell filled with dust.

"Not all of us did bible studies J." Robin sighed defensively.

"Nor did I, I flicked through one. Now think, which people in the bible are killed?" I answered sternly.

"Jesus, uhhhh..." Cyborg thought allowed.

I was beginning to get annoyed, there was absolutly no hope for any of the Titan's becoming investegators.

"Thou shalt not lie with a man as thou would lie with a woman. What does that mean?" I made it very very obvious for them. Raven looked as though she had figured it out, but the rest of the Titans were stumped. Beast boy looked very embarrased.

I was thunderstruck, no-one could tell me what Jack was or at least what I was talking about.

"..." I gave up.

"Gay." Jack spoke.

Everyone apart from Raven looked up in surprise, they couldn't understand how I'd managed to get that from his sense of dress no matter how obvious I made it for them.

"J made it simple for ya'll and ya couldn't figure it out? I'm gay."

"Hold up, you're saying that Christans hate gay people?" Cyborg asked

"No, I'm saying whoever wrote the bible hates us... I mean..." I slipped up, not really wanting the Titans to know I was gay, after all it took me a while to explain it to them before.

"No worries, we know you were anyway. Jack on the other hand... you don't look the type." Robin said stupidly

Groaning, I face palmed. The last 5 minutes were devoted to this subject.

"I don't mean to contradict ya'll but J managed to figure it out after looking at me." Jack replied as I deflated.

"But the J knows you, what about someone he does not know?" Star wondered aloud.

I looked at the Titans, wondering which one would be willing to let me read them.

"What about Robin, what can you tell about him?" Cy asked excitedly.

I nodded and walked over to Robin -who did not look as if he condoned what I was about to do- and looked him over, some things stood out where others were hidden, which was another thing in itself. His mask obscured his eyes and his gloves covered his hands, the clothing he wore gave off little connotation at all. It was the hair that gave it away though, as much as I hate to stereotype, there's a lot that can be said about a man who dyes his hair.

"Bisexual." I spoke.

Turning cherry red, Robin backed off from me. His reaction confirmed my accusation.

"How did you get that?" He asked.

"Well for a start you didn't seem all that uncomfortable when I got close to you like I had. Meaning that you don't mind male contact, that in itself was enough, then there's your hair. You've dyed it before because you were self conscious about the colour it was before, either that or you were trying to get it so black that it would blend into the shadows, sadly fluorescent green doesn't so it leads me to believe that the latter was correct.  
Another giveaway is the way you haven't retorted the way a falsely accused person would, however you haven't denied it either so that could mean you're truthful or just really good at lying.

Am I wrong?"

**7's P.O.V**

I slammed my fist into the desk scattering just about everything on it all over the room. Jack had been captured.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed at myself.

The boy had stood by me through everything, just about anything I asked of him he did. I asked him to send his only friend to his death and he did it, now he betrayed me. Life was looking grim, and so was my employer.

"I thought I told you to kill him." He stood in the doorway, black trench coat and a hood hid him from my eyes.

"We tried."

"He may be my son, but I don't care how he dies. You wanted to mercy kill him with an 'accident' good for you. You could've shot him, you didn't. You could've had him run over, you didn't. I ask you, why?" His voice was condescending me even when he wasn't trying to. I had no answer.

"I see... If you want anything done these days you have to do it yourself." he sighed

"Sir, I..."

"Get him into the desert, lead him to my lab. If you really want him to die in a spectacular way then I'll show him something that'll kill him inside. For now, carry on with your 'cause' or whatever it is you do... Better give the little menace this." He threw a massive book at the desk, it had a brilliant golden font on it. The words Jason White were emblazoned on it.

I knew Jack, he and J would be playing happy families soon. Mall visits and dates, all I'd need is another gunman and for him to carry the damned thing and I'd be done.

"Yes sir, he'll be there soon."

**J's P.O.V**

"Please don't get me into even beginning to talk about the bible" I pleaded

Robin shook his hands again.

"Look, just tell me something. Who's Luke?"

I sighed with a growl to show my annoyance.

"He's apparently the person who created the stories the bible has in it."

Jack got between us, which was just as good because my mind was at the point of leaking out of my mouth in a stream of profanity and offensive language.

"Look, ya'll don't believe in tha' book so ya don't got to get angry with it." He calmed me down.

Anything that Jack could say to me in that slick accent of his would've calmed me down.

"An' you should know when another's gettin' angry, do you want 'im to flip?" he turned to Robin who looked down in defeat.

"No, but-"

"Ya'll seen what happens when he gets ticked off, why keep trying?"

Robin fell silent. I could begin to feel the kind of tension building in the room, I had felt this feeling before but was unsure of where it was I'd felt it. But I did know it ended with violence. I grabbed Jack by the arm and turned him gently away from Robin.

"Come on, come with me."

We walked out of the room and down the long corridor, I let go of his arm once I realised I was still holding it.

"Thanks for calming me down in there."

"Well, I didn't wan' you to get too worked up."

I smiled as I came to the large security door. All I had to do on the outside was pull the door open, from the inside I had to wait for someone to come. When I finally opened the door Jack's mouth was agape. That was because of the pentagram on the floor.

"Uhhhh..."

"Don't worry about that, Raven used this to open my mind a little. I wouldn't give it a second thought."

"Naw, it ain't that. That photo." Jack walked in the room and picked up the photo of me in the forest.

He stared at it intently, he looked close to bursting with something.

"Is this you?"

I nodded.

"Awww you look so cute in tha' little robe thing and your hair makes you look adorable." Jack gave that annoying tone that girls do when they're mocking you.

"That was taken nearly a month ago. You'd be amazed how much I remembered from that..."

"Well, once all'a this is over then you'll look just like you ha done right here. After all, you don't look all tha' different." he set the photo where he got it from and looked at the burnt bowl on the table.

Intruiged, he picked it up and smelt the inside of it.

"You know you shouldn't do that..."

"I ain't dumb, you aint gonna burn up dangerous stuff in here... Would you?"

"No, it's just. Well, when it burnt the room turned blue. It could've turned dangerous."

"Look, I may be a hick, but I aint the dumbest mother in America." Jack was beginning to sound angry.

"I'm not saying that, I just worry 'cause I don't remember what she burnt."

"Smells 'a...Rosemary an' sugar. Tha' don't turn lethal, smells kinda nice. Hang on..." He set the bowl down and picked up the matches on the table, lit one and added it to the bowl.

Again, the room filled with blue light -all be it dimmer- and the scent of sugar and rosemary filled the air. Instantly all was calm in the room, Jack and I were stuck with this overwhelming feeling of lightness rising in our chests. My marks had begun to light up with a pulse across my body, once again we were calm. Soon Jack was unable to help himself, his knees buckled underneath him. Falling on the bed, I realised the problem, he was too calm, soon he fell asleep and began to mumble.  
Panic struck me, if someone were to walk in then they'd think I'd done something to him.

Quickly, I doused the smouldering embers in the bowl with my hand. The smell lingered but the light had gone, with speed I stepped up on the bed to pull the blinds open. Jack stirred as the sunlight poured into the room. Brightness began to hurt my eyes, and Jack had begun to mumble slightly as he woke up.

"Was' happen'?" He mumbled.

"You fell asleep, you can't sleep off of the smoke. I don't know what'll happen if you do." I explained as I jumped off of the bed.

Still lying down, he stared at the ceiling in thought.

"Ya'll don't have all that much in here, wha' do you do?"

"Well I spent last night in a cell Jack. I survived that because I was thinking about stuff..."

"Thinking... about what?" he asked light headedly

"You and 7... I had a nightmare about killing the two of you." I sat on the bed next to the sleepy teen.

"I woke up before it happened. I needed to think about it for a while, but I tell you i was the most wonderfull feeling."

"What, killing me?" Jack joked.

"No, realising what we were. You and I were slaves there, now we're almost free men. All we have to do is put it to 7 and whatever's left of the order and boom. I can go back to a normal life."

"What'll I do?" Jack finally sat up in concern.

"You could come with me, when I remember everything then there could be something I could work out." I promised.

"A house on a beach, damn that'd be perfect." Jack finally smiled again.

"Say, back there at the vault... Ya'll bluffed so that the guy'd shoot, but he didn't."

"I knew he wouldn't." I interupted.

"How, 'cause we're kids? Ya see J not everything goes out the way it should, what if he'd shot me?"

"Then I would've lost it, that guy wouldn't be in a van and I wouldn't be breathing right now. I would've gone red again."

Jack noticed the rage I had inside me, he understood that it was burning deep. That's what I loved about him, he understood and most of the time empethised with me. He put two careful fingers under my chin and made me turn my head to him, he was close. Very close. Our breath mixed in the air between us. Red replaced the pale white in my cheeks making Jack laugh. I grabbed the bed sheets in anxiety as Jack moved even closer.

"I don't know what it is about you man, but I... I don't know what it is. Ya'll seem to relate to me more than anyone else I know can." He whispered.

Unsure of what to do, I did nothing, nature responded by making me open my mouth.

"Ah, so you weren't lying then... I guess you love me."

"I love you Jack."

He broke the gap between us, our lips mixed. He tasted... I could taste him, the sweet spice of cinnemon lingered in his mouth and the warmth he brought me was immense. My pulse quickened, my heart was close to bursting out of my chest. The door clicked, but neither of us reacted. My eyes closed, I didn't care who saw us.

"Oh!" The voice was very high pitched. No mistake that it was Star.

"Youngs J and Jack, freind Robin has asked me to see if you are the OK?" She obviously didn't know what we were doing.

Softly I broke away from Jack.

"We're OK Star, just clearing a few things up." I explained.

"Like the order? We must have information on the order!" She exlaimed.

I sighed as I opened my eyes, it seemed as though Jack was going to have to go for a while.

"It's OK, I got all the time in the world for ya'll. Where's everyone?" he asked.

Taken aback, it took Star a second or two to answer.

"They are in the room of main, please come."

Jack got up and let me follow him as we again made our way down the long corridor.

Apon getting into the main room, I realised that the tension had not been lifted as such, mearly the subject changed.

"Hey, sorry about that earlier... Should we get down to business?" Robin made eye contact with Jack instead of me.

"Don't mention it." He walked down to the middle of the room as did I.

"Allright, here's the church." He pointed at it on the map on the table.

"Under the church is a system of sewer works, but it got shut down in the 40's and sealed off from the rest of the city's stream. However the city never closed off the manholes so we used them as hideouts and escape routes. I never been down there myself but J did." Jack explained.

"Hm, the entire system is pretty confusing. Probably why they shut it off. Under every important building in the city is a man hole, it's how I got into the depository to kill the guy paying dirty cops with pieces of gold." I explained.

"So she made you kill those people because they were corrupt?" BB asked

"If that was the case I would've been killing a lot of police officers, I think she had me kill them because they had influential power... In fact I don't know why she made me kill them, there's too many theories."

"She told me about some guy called Angel, she mentioned him linked to everything. He's got her under his thumb, she's stuck between obeyin' him and doin' her own thing." Jack explained.

"This Angel sound familiar?"

"Very." The name had brought something up.

The long coat, the greying hair, the daemon wood stick... It was him. I kept it close to my chest, after all at that point I didn't know for sure it was him. The man in my nightmares was no vision, he was real, he was alive and he knew 7 which could've meant he knew me.

"Religious connotations, 7 lives in a church, what does that tell you?" I began

"They're working together? Hold up, do ya'll have any idea who this Angel guy is?" Cyborg piped up.

"No" both Jack and I answered simultaneously.

"You sound sure." Robin said suspiciously.

"I'm amnesiac, Jack's short sighted, 7's a bitch... all of these things add up to one, we haven't seen him at all." I sighed in our defence.

Jack took his glasses off.

"These're fake." he sighed.

His eyes were even more piercing then they were before, nothing hid them from another's eyes.

"I guess that I was lying when I first came to the city, if it helps ya'll to trust me I'll tell ma' story." Jack's smile began to fade.

"You've lied to us?" Star exclaimed as she approached him.

I put myself between him and her, staring her out. She backed down, my reflection in her eyes told me everything... I was glowing.

"I ain't lied to you at all, it's just this." Jack splayed his arms.

"This here is just a skin, I guess it's stale now I told ya'll about my eyes. J was right about most of it."

The titans didn't seem too partial to the idea, so Star backed off from me. Jack put a hand on my shoulder and gently moved me sideways so I was by his side. I began to see just how short I was compared to him.

"I came from a ranch in Georgia, there was a church there... My parents weren't Christian but they believed in the big man, when they found out they wanted to exorcise me. I got scared and ran to the nearest train, then I smuggled myself onto the damn thing. I didn't sleep rough, the train got robbed and 7 took me in. Kinda like J did. Tha' happened a month ago." Jack explained.

I wasn't far off, but the story reminded me of something. The fact that Jack had been taken in by 7 like I had, via train.

"TRAINS!" I exclaimed in a eureka moment.

It was beginning to be obvious, 7 used some of the most convenient modes of transport to smuggle and export things and people. The whole thing was revolving like a massive wheel, and soon I would understand it all.  
7 got people to work with her by using the trains, she found those with special abilities and used them with extreme predujice, all it took was a decent assassin and then...

"She's using them as chalice, an infinite source of workers!"

It began to make sense.

"The order is what she's been doing, not an organisation! She started with espionage and then assassination!" I exclaimed.

"Right, me an' J only saw 7 an' Greeves, that's the order for ya."

"Who's Greeves?" Robin asked.

"'Nam veteran, got one of his legs blown clean off. Sat in the confession booth, didn't see him last night. 7 probably had 'im killed." Jack sighed solemly.

"7, Greeves, J and Jack." Robin sighed in thought.

"The only named people in the order."

"Didn't 7 say she sent kids to the police?" Raven asked.

7 stole kids, used them and gave them away again. She was a bitch, a rage burnt inside me that made me want death, the tools I needed were carried by many people in the city, but I had promised to not kill. Rage burns you, it can't do much else.

"The order; take, use, recycle... the way of the bitch. There must've been 7 kids before me, either that or 7 steps." I began to think aloud.

"Dude, your eyes are glowing again!"

"'Can't help it..."

**5 hours later**

Soon, the day left the city and night stalked the streets. Robin had asked me to scout the church, preferably from a distance. The first place I chose was the tallest building in the city, the news networks tower, atop it now had a thermal camera which could see everything. 4 churches were in the city, only one of them had a statue of the naked Adam and Eve on top of it.

I stalked the night in a black coat near the church, hidden in the darkness, concealed by the coat. Snow began to fall around me, but my task of scouting was my top priority. After half an hour, finally something happened. Both of the oak doors swung open, it was Greeves who walked out. I had never seen his face correctly, but you could tell his voice matched his face. Like Jack had described, his leg was replaced with a metal pole. I stayed in the darkness, shrouded by the coat's hood. Greeves took out a thick cigar, lit it and began puffing away.

"I saw ya'll at the archives!" He sighed loudly.

The empty street was undisturbed by his voice, I stayed hidden, hoping that he was trying to scare someone away who wasn't there.

"You were pretty damn devoted to saving Jack!"

I still stayed hidden, although the rage in my chest began to burn.

"I can see your eyes kid, they glow like your grandpa did."

I snapped.

"Fuck you!" I slid the hood off of my head to reveal my pale face.

"Ah, ah! Tha' aint a nice way to talk to a vet. Your grandfather wasn't like you at all." He exhaled a large amount of smoke from his mouth.

"Met him in '64, he was a point man walking us through a jungle in 'Nam. He could have snuck a tank out of ho chi min trail, he snapped though. Killed 43 VC with a '60 before any of us knew what was going on. That aint what your here for is it?" His gravelly voice ripped into me.

"No, it's not. I suppose 7 isn't around?"

"Nope, she turned tail and ran to the big man. 'I'm going to see the experiment with my own eyes' she cried as she ran off. I tell you kid, there's something going down in the desert. Right now though, I've had enough."

"Why?"

"The cause kid, it was fucked from the start. See, the idea was to get vets like me better pension. Then he came along."

I walked out of the darkness, into the lamp light and observed him closer. A small breeze made my coat flow in the direction of the light snow

"Funny, I was told it was for rape victims." I sighed.

"Bitch... 2 years, all for nothing but serving him." Greeves took one last breath of his cigar and threw it to his side.

"You were like your grandpa, in the archives. That guy could coax a pimp out of a whore house, believe me, he tried."

A small smile passed my lips while Greeves chuckled.

"I can see you're a good kid, I wanna help you out." He limped over towards me, a photo in his hand.

"I went out into the desert, I saw something horrible there an' I saw tourture. This kid was just in this cell, his hair being cut by himself. When I saw his face, it scared me. He looked like you kid. Here." He gave me the photo to pocket.

"I thought it was you for a second, but you were off in the depository kickin' ass. You saved Jack, please promise me somethin'. I'll die soon so this is my last askin'"

"What?"

"Save him k-"

A gunshot rang through the air, Greeves fell to his side as a trickle of blood stained my face. With shock, I fell back into the pavement and into the darkness. The small amount of snow on the ground was now a sea of crimson. Greeves was dead after only speaking to him for 4 minuets. Silence passed as the smell of blood and smoke lingered still. Reality hit me, someone with a gun was running amok. Either that or another assassin nevertheless, a man was dead. Someone who knew my grandfather too.

I grabbed the communicator and called robin as fast as possible.

"Find anything?"

"Guy with a rifle scoping the street, what do I do?" I panicked as I scrammbled back into the shadows.

"Hide, we'll come get you."

"I want to get inside the church. I'll be safe in there."

Closing the communicator, I crawled to my feet and made a break for the oak doors. Another 3 shots went off in rapid sucsession, one scrapped the back of my neck.  
Shoulder aching, I smashed through the door to a sight. The room had not changed at all, graffiti still scarred the walls and my arms pain intersified. Quickly, I made my way to the confession booth and kicked the doors in to the tunnel. Promtly, I ran down it, hoping for some sort of weapon.

Crashing into the planning room I found a pump shotgun on a table, I didn't need it to be loaded, there was something else. A brown leather book, with gold writing on the front. 'Jason White'.

It called to me with a distant voice, with malevolence in its tone. With an outstretched hand I went to touch the book.

"J! What happened!" Robin called from the door frame.

I turned in shock.

"Greeves came out of the church, he told me about something in the desert. Then he got shot." I stuttered.

"What have you got there?" Robin asked.

I looked at the shotgun, a calssic design.

"Remington 870. I didn't kill him, he still has a face!" I defended.

"I wasn't saying that, but you could use it if we get you some special shells."

The ground rumbled as if an earthquake had hit, but it seemed diferent, like the earth above us was moving. It then deemed on me that we were underground. In a panic, I grabbed the book and ran, pushing Robin forwards up the tunnel.

"WE'RE GONNA GET FUCKING CRUSHED, MOVE!" I shouted at him.

Eventually we got outside into the massive blizzard which had managed to pick up after the death of Greeves, there was no earthquake, it was Starfire throwing cars around, by the sounds of it she was looking for me.

"Where are you J?!" She sounded worried about me.

"Please do not be like the man!" She worried about me being dead

"I'm here, stop throwing cars Star!" I shouted towards her.

She turned, her green eyes pierced into me. Suddenly she darted towards me and tackled me into the ground, a rib crushing hug was put upon me forcing me to drop the gun and the book.

"Oh it is relieving to see you alive young J!" She exclaimed as she hugged even tighter.

"Did you see the sniper?" Robin panicked.

"No, I have not seen any man apart from the dead man." She let go of me slightly but still tight enough to hurt.

"S-Star please..." I wheezed

Finally she loosened again. As she hovered over me, she gave me the look of the deepest concern.

"I have not hurt you like before have I?" She panicked again.

"No-no."

"Wait, like before? What happened before?" Robin was intrigued.

"Doesn't matter." I said, fearing exposure to the man and his scope.

Cyborg, BB and Raven ran towards us and looking straight for me. A pool of red had beginning to build up under my stinging leg. Raven crouched down to me and observed my leg.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah, no shit. Hang on, Star could you get off of me?" I replied with a groan.

"No-one's on the roof dude, are you sure you didn't you know?"

"No Beast, I didn't shoot him. You know I don't have a gun." I sighed irritantly

"What about that?" He pointed at the shotgun on the floor.

I sighed again, as I got up, my leg had stopped hurting as I began to feel the familiar burning.

"He. Still. Has. A. Head."

Cyborg walked over and put a huge metal hand on my chest to stop me from hitting Beast boy.

"Man, we believe you. Did he say anything?"

"Some drabble about a kid who looks like me, said that he's in the desert with Angel. The order was a front for something bigger, I need to get to that desert." I explained.

Starfire let out an estranged sound as she picked up the leather book I had dropped, she looked embarrassed as she opened it. My diary in her hands. Brilliant.

"Hey!"

"What's that?" Robin asked.

" It says ' I know that this will be read, but I want this in writing. Angel White is not human, I have been broken by this man at the age of 6. I fear..."

"Stop reading! That's my diary!" I called, red faced.

Starfire instantly shut the book in as much embarrassment as I was. Robin took the book from her.

"This is what we need! We can get you to remember everything with this, you'll have information on Angel as well! This is perfect!"

I was astonished, rage finally became too much for me to hold back.

"Perfect... How is this perfect?" I held my hand out towards Greeves' body, blood still poured out of the gunshot wound.

"A man is dead, he knew my grandfather and 7. How is this perfect? It's not even good!" I raved.

Robin grabbed my shirt from under my coat and pulled me close to him, very close.

"You forget, you took 7 lives. You should be accustomed to this by now."

"What the fuck do you know?! What just because I've killed people means that I'm completely morally fucking bankrupt?" I grabbed Robin's wrist and squeezed hard.

Robin's face became contorted with pain, even after I had let go. He collapsed to his knees, rage left me and fear replaced it. Slowly, I backed away from him. The rest of the Titans looked on me in absolute terror. My tattoos began to rage, my body had become in the state fight or flight. The wings began to spread from my back and gave me a chilling sensation.

"I'm sorry, I- fuck no..." I began to ramble as I backed away.

Robin looked up and pointed at me, a smile crossed his lips.

"Ahhhhh, I got you. Could you have clenched harder?"

In a sighed of relief I collapsed into myself, whilst resisting the urge to beat Robin to death with the shotgun. My leg had become practically useless then.  
When I tried to stand up my wings began to flap and levitate me off of the floor. I looked like one of the shinigami

"What're we going to do?" I sighed.

"Uhhh" the titans looked at me.

That was the end of it, I managed to get all of my 'possessions' from the church. A few articles of clothing and what seemed to be a reloading tool. A pair of m92fs handguns were found left on the other side of the confession booth. My idea was going to be making them non lethal. However the day was over, night was soon to pass, I needed sleep, but the Titans had other ideas.

I was taken back to the tower, when I got to my room I immediately began to clean and bandage my leg with Jack's aid. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"See, I don't understan' just how ya'll get hurt like this..." He sighed as he tied the knot on my leg. I was bare apart from my underwear -obviously.

"Guys with guns... AHH!" The antiseptic had begun to take effect

"Calm down, it'll only sting for a second. If you promise to take it easy, I'll give you a lollipop." He joked.

"Did you know Greeves well?" I asked.

"Naw, he kept to himself. He told me he wanted to go out blazin'. Guess he did." He gave me a hand up from the bed so I could stand up.

"So, this kid. Kinda looks like you in that other photo. Cute."

I limped as I put my clothes back on, the leg began to contort.

"Need help?"

"No, I can do it." I buttoned up and slid my T-shirt back on.

The door was knocked on and slid open.

"Dudes, guess what night it is?" Beast boy stood in the open doorway

"What?" Jack asked

"Horror movie night" he made a sort of Frankenstein movement.

"Oh, I ain't seen a decent flick in ages. Come on J, lets go." Jack spoke excitedly as he grabbed my hand to lead me toward the door, I stopped slightly.

"Wassa matter, scared?" Jack taunted

"No, it's just, I, um." I really wanted to get to the book that Robin had taken.

"It's ok, ya'll can hold my hand if you get scared." Jack gave me a sly smile that made my blush.

So there we where, middle room. Sat next to Jack and cuffed towards my front, Raven had decided that this would be best in case Beast had decided to show us a blood bath and I was to go absolutely crazy and attempt to hurt the others. Again, when I was sat next to Jack, his height was more prominent, he was a head taller than me when we sat together.

"Allright, so I've got two movies: Scary night 15 or horror house 6? What do you dudes want to see?"

The voices of the others drifted off as I came inside my own mind, the whole thing about the book began to appear in front of me. The first idea was a mass of theories about the book. The first idea was that as soon as I touched the book, my entire past would flash before me. A stupid idea seeing as I'd picked it up, but if I'd opened it then something else would happen.

I was also beginning to fantasise about the guns, both pistols could easily be modified to fire ballistic rubber rounds, then I had the revelation of just reloading the rounds so that instead of lead they could simply just have rubber bullets fired instead, no need to modify the internals.

Soon the lights went out, this only intensified my though. Warmth found its way into my shoulders, I looked up at Jack who pulled me into his chest. As much as this movement distracted me, I felt better and snuggled into his chest. I had the comfort I needed to think correctly, but as much as I felt I had perfect I couldn't help but think that the time wasn't for me. Jack wanted me to be next to him, it would've been rude to ignore him throughout the movie.

"Hey, ya'll feeling allright?" he asked.

I nodded intently and let myself be taken into Jack as he gently embraced me. The film was something about vampires, as I expected it was simply too cheesy for anyone to take seriously. A sulken teenager was the new Dracula or something ridiculous, as the film went on I began to get tired and with no intention of watching the idiot on screen run after a woman in heels. In fact, I began to get tired full stop. Quietly I yawned, Jack -who was engrossed with the film- pulled me close as I began to drift off. Soon, I blocked out all of the noise and I fell into a deep sleep.

Dreams, you'll never see them coming.  
When you think you can control them, they turn to nightmares.  
But,  
when you have some special gift, these dreams become everlasting.  
The hour before you sleep becomes your train of thought,  
you dream about the what ifs and the possibilities.

I dreamt about Jack, me and him on that ranch of his. We weren't doing much, we sat on a fence staring over the fields of gold. We had nothing but the summer air to disturb us, it was peace in it's physical form. Except, something did disturb us. My eyes caught a figure in the distance, a black trench coat, something in his hand.  
He began to approach us, every time I blinked he got closer, until.

He wasn't there anymore, instead he was sat beside me. It was him, the man with the daemon wood stick. Angel. A expression of malevolence on his face, a blade against my throat. The perfect dream was about to turn to a nightmare, that was until a loud noise rang through the air. Angel fell dead, Jack held a smoking gun on the other side of the fence, a look of fear on his face. Wolf ears began to grow from my head, a tail from my back.

Slowly, I began to wake from the dream. A voice woke me up.

"He is cute when he is asleep."

"Don't wake him up then, how'd he sleep through this? I aint been this scared in ages."

"I guess that the dude wouldn't want to look at something like this, blood went everywhere."

"Good thing he did fall asleep, I guess we didn't need the cuffs."

"Hey, could ya'll stop crowding around him. He's had a rough day, he needs some sleep." Jack's voice was the loudest, his voice vibrated from his chest.

"Do you want help getting him to bed?"

"Naw, he weighs about as much as a matchstick. I'll be good."

I felt Jack lift me as he stood up.


	7. Chapter 7 - Leaving

S2C7

**Absolutly brilliant isn't it? I take all my files on holiday with me, but I don't take the updated ones... I'm a twat, so I'm writing this chapter in vain hope that chapter 6 was finished. If it isn't, then I just go back and adapt it.**

**Jack's P.o.v**

J had fallen asleep on my chest, after I'd shaken off the horror of the teen vampire I looked down at him. His chest rose and fell slowly as he fell further into his mind's vault of dreams.

"He looks most cute when he is asleep." Starfire stated as she lent forward and looked towards me, I gave a nod and a silent finger to my lips.

"Wait, he fell asleep during that? How?" Beast boy spoke in disbelief.

"I told ya'll, he likes to think when it's quiet." I explained.

"He's thinking?" Raven joined in.

"Yep, he wont stop when he starts. Eventually he'll wake up, jus' give him a few hours. Speakin' of which, what time is it?" I asked

"About 10, why?" Cyborg put in.

"Guess it's no wonder he fell asleep. He's pretty damn good when it comes to hours of sleep. I should get him to bed."

J stirred as I said this, he gave a small mumble of discomfort as I spoke.

"Let me give you a hand." Robin frowned as he got up.

"He's lighter than he looks, I had to carry him through on of the sewer systems once. Didn't you see him collapse into a manhole once?" I laughed as I put my arms under J's legs and back and picked him up as I stood.

J's arms drew him inwards, curling into my arms and mumbling as he did so. Robin gave me a concerned look but it soon turned it a smile when J mumbled again.

"F-f... fuck the r-rain."

"Yeah, he's asleep alright. He keeps saying that when he's having a nightmare or something. I'll take him to bed, see ya'll in the morning."

I carried the weightless kid in my arms towards the room with the massive steel door, only to hear Robin follow us.

"That door's designed to make sure that no-one can get it without the passcode. How do you get in?" he asked

"I can open any door!" I spoke proudly of my gift.

"All I need is to see one of ya'll use it, then I know what the passcode is, I thought it was so that J can't get out as well."

"It was, look. We only just got you out, I just want to apologise for how Star reacted." Robin sighed.

"Look, that girl's crazy about you. Anyone between you an' her gets hurt, I'd keep an eye on Beast Boy if I were you." I smiled.

Robin's face blew up in embarassment, I had definitly hit a nerve.

"That was nothing!" he shushed.

"It was definatly somethin' how J got all tha' from your hair. You don't gotta lie, I can tell these things."

J had began to stir yet again, his voice had become quiter by the second.

"I gotta s-save him."

"Look, let me get him to bed an then I'll explain it to ya." I had begun to worry about him, his mumblings had begun to get worrying.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked, worried.

"We'll talk once he's in bed." I said sternly.

Crestfallen, Robin put the passcode into the door and let it slide open. Carefully, I walked in and put J on the bed who coincidentaly curled up into the sheets like a child. Again, his level of adorableness was unbeliveable even to my eyes. Knowing that J would find himself covered soon, I left him alone in the bedroom to sleep and walked out of the room to talk to Robin.

**J's P.O.V**

The room had begun to darken further, the kid in the picture stood still in the middle of the pentagram. His face was too familliar. Behind him, Angel stood with a mischevious glare across his face. Both looked similar. A copy of myself also rose from the summoning circle, the three all looked similar. The kid and I shared the same blue eyes, Angel had a thick brown, almost black.

I followed science, all of us looked similar only in the way family had done. We were related, how, I did not know. For a second it seemed as if we shared the same madness, but no. My madness never exceeded Angel's and the kid looked as if he didn't know what madness was.

Suddenly, the room filled with light, my eyes became blind, I wanted to yell out for help but I realised what it was that caused the light. It was the ceiling light and Jack was on the switch.

"Hey man, you asleep?" He whispered

"No..." I groaned quietly as I buried my face into the sheets.

"Who carried me here?" I asked as I mumbled.

"I did, see. Ya'll fell asleep on my chest, so I decided that you'd be going to bed and you didn't look like you were gonna be walking. You were mumbling and all." He explained.

I rolled onto my back and sat up, Jack looked tired too and he didn't deserve the floor.

"Did Robin say where you're sleeping?" I asked

"With you, in here not in..."

"I don't mind." I interupted.

"We can share the bed if you want."

Jack's face lit a flush, he was embarrased and glad at the same time. The bed was big, but not designed for two people.

"Well seein' as I'm heavier and you're so short, I'll sleep on the bottom and you can lean on me a little." Jack pitched as he closed the door behind him whilst putting in the keycode with light speed.

"I don't see a reason why not."

**The next day**

I woke up, ready, awake and aware. Somehow I had ended up on Jack's chest like a child's toy. Nevertheless, I felt the need to get up and get dressed. The titans had given me a new uniform too which was always nice.

Most of what I wore was black, the baggy Jeans and the jacket were black. However, my new holsters were white and scary looking when compared to the black of my normal clothes. When I put them on, I had begun to feel warm and healthy. Outside, the snow had still begun to fall, all of the city seemed to be covered in a white sheet. Soon to be made red.

The door slid open almost silently, it was Beast boy.

"Hey dude, is he asleep?"

I nodded in reply. Beast boy gave a weak chuckle.

"You're upset, what's up?" I spoke quietly.

Beast looked taken aback but replied nonetheless.

"Jack talked with Robin last night about me. Star didn't seem to happy, Robin isn't either."

"Star's never happpy when Robin has his attention on someone else. Trust me, I know." I sighed as I tried to straighten the black army sweater to no avail.

"She told us what happened the night before, dude I've got no idea how you lived but she's... well she's sorry I guess. I don't think she'll give you anymore trouble."

"She never gave me any trouble, she uhh. Well she just liked to protect her freinds is all." I treid to justify her actions for her.

I walked over to the table, Raven had helped me prepare my herbs so that I could smoke them through bamboo sticks. There was something in my body that made sure that my lungs didn't suffer for it, according to her books, my body leaks some of the herbs into the blood stream to provide more energy for when I felt drained.

"Hey dude, do you think that I could help you with that?" Beast asked.

"No, I can do it."

It was a simple task. I took one of the hollowed bamboo sticks and put a paper piece in one end to stop the herbs from falling out, carefully I poured the herbs into the cane and packed it in tightly. After clipping the other end and put the paper in the other end, then turned to make more.

"It's easy, all it is is preperation. If you put the herbs out where the alcohol wont dry up then the herbs get all clumped and damp, then they wont burn." I explained kindly as I finished another 3 simoltaniously.

"Do you want breakfast dude?"

"Yeah I'll be in, give me a second."

Before BB could leave, Robin walked in with a metal ammo tin.

"See, told you I could get some." He said proudly.

"What did I say?" I asked confused.

"Rubber 9mm, you did ask for this right?"

I shook my head as I took the tin and opened it. A mass of magazines were inside, aluminiumm casings with black rubber tips were loaded into each and every single one of them.

"Where did you get these?" I asked amazed

"CIA" Robin said bluntly.

"They owe us after harassing us, I also got something that'll hold the magazines for you. Do you want breakfast?"

"Y-yeah thank you, why are you giving me all this?"

"Well your powers are out of control and until 7 and the order are done with you're stuck with us. I just don't want you to kill anyone anymore that's all." Robin explained.

"Oh, yeah. Beast boy told me there was something going on between you and Jack, what happened?" I pressed quietly.

"Oh, that's um... You were right about me, but you missed something."

"I didn't miss it I just decided not to say in front of everyone, the room was tense enough."

"This' all very heart warmin' but can ya'll save it till mornin'?" Jack groaned from the bed.

"It's 10am, that's what you get for staying up all night." I sighed as I set the ammunition down on the table.

After putting the bamboo herbs in a case, I went down to the room and into the kitchen area to get some toast and tea, followed closly by Raven.

"Sleep well?"

"Perfect, apart from Jack deciding not to sleep." I sighed as I took a sip from the tea.

"You should light one now, it'll make you feel a lot better." She still pressed.

"I take it you didn't sleep well either."

"I never sleep well, it's part of my nature." She sighed as she poured herself some tea.

Carefully, I took one of the bamboo herbs out and put it in my mouth. Instinctivly I clicked my fingers and a blue flame shot out of them like a lighter. Jumping slightly, I tried to calm down as I tried to light the end with it. Finally after puffing on it like a cigar, it lit brightly and a mass of herbal remedy entered my lungs. The sensation felt familliar but I didn't let on as to such to Raven. After letting the smoke travel into my lungs, I took a deep breath out.

"Smells good." She smiled for once.

"Tastes terrible." I coughed slightly, the taste of alcohol becoming unpleasent.

Cyborg came over and sat at the table with us.

"Did any of ya'll sleep at all last night?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't have any nightmares if that's what you mean." I sighed as I took another drag.

"See, that vampire's got fangs. Like J's only stained with blood."

"Speaking of which I hate these things." I sighed bitterly as I intentionally tried to change the subject.

"Did any of ya'll hear the story about that guy who was running around in that trenchcoat last night?" He asked still.

"That was J. Can't you remember anything from last night?" Raven asked, concerned.

"Naw, but I do remember a lot of those vampire stories."

I sighed as I took a long drag and blew smoke through my nose. Finally Jack walked downstairs followed by Robin and Beast boy.

"Everyone seems like they're shaken up." I thought aloud.

Carefully I took another drag of the herbs, this time deciding that blowing it out would be the best couse of action instead of doing tricks with it.

"Hey less of it sleepy head!" Jack laughed.

"At least I wasn't dreaming about pasty teenage boys" I laughed under my breath.

Behind them, Starfire burst into the room.

"Hello freinds, it is joyous to see that you have all rested better than I..." she yawned.

Finishing my breakfast, I went to prepare my weapons for when the inevetible happened.

"Hey, what's happening?" Robin asked as I passed him.

"Nothing, I'm just preparing my weapons for when the... thing... spinny red alarmy thing happens."

**30 minutes later.**

Chasing the suited men through the street seemed harder than it looked. One turned with his rifle raised, instinct hit me and I dived behind the nearest car for cover. A rain of brass petels ran through the air followed by a lead storm. Drawing the pistols from their holsters I took the safteys off and cracked my neck. As soon as the thunder stopped I stood up, raised the pistols and aimed.

"Come and get it." I smiled mischeviously.

Pulling the triggers was as always a breeze, the rubber felt different though. When it hit the masked man he fell down, as I'd hit him in the head he fell unconcious.  
I switched to the next runner who got hit similarly, as I fired I rolled onto the other side of the road.

Robin was ducked under a car behind me, an impressed look on his face.

"Having fun?" He asked loudly.

"Could be better..." I grinned, showing my fangs.

We were shot at again from across the street, a familliar sound it was. Nevertheless, I knew that if I wasn't to move soon, the men would be off and gone with around 7 million dollars.

"Get back here you fucks!" I groaned as I rounded the corner of the car whilst keeping my head down to avoid having it shot off.

Bitterly I thought of whatever it was that Cyborg and the others were doing. Probobly thinking about what pizza they were having later. It gave me a slight edge, I had incentive to push forward.

Blindly, I fired over the car towards the group, dived forward and rolled behind a concrete wall, next to a store filled with civies. Rolling my eyes at their fear, I holstered my guns and lit one of my herbs. The civies looked at me in confusion.

"When you see fear like I have, you don't hide in the shade." I spoke lowly as I took my first drag.

"You walk into the light, face the beast, look it in the eye and -"

"What? Shoot it?" One of the old men snapped.

"You're not a hero, you are as evil as they are."

I didn't take him on board, instead I pulled out the handguns and pulled the hammers back again.

"You're right..."

I raised the left gun, and fired. An audible collapse told me that another gun man had been subdued. Instead of stopping, I shot him twice more.

"I am evil." I stood up, my eyes beginning to light up with blue flame again. A burning in my throat.

"Remember that the next time you're cowering in the middle of a gunfight with me protecting you." I had managed to scare myself, however I had also managed to scare another gunman who coincidentally dropped his gun and pulled a necklace from his neck, a cross he pointed at me.

"The power of Christ compells you!" he yelled.

Only two gunmen had remained, not counting the exorcist on his knees in the middle of the street. I arched my back and laughed manically at his attempt to exorcise me, I turned and shot the other two with the right gun so that I had equal amounts of ammo in both guns. Carefully and with a strange prowess, I stalked towards the crouched man who repeated himself. Before long I was stood in front of him, the Titans behind me. As I holstered my peace keepers, wings sprouted from my back again causing some strain on my back.

"Demon, begone!"

I grabbed the cross and ripped it from him, I threw it across the street towards the fallen men.

"I am no demon." I begun to grasp tighter, enough to cause pain.

"Nor am I human."

"What are you?!" he screamed at me.

Pushing him away from me, he cowered as my wings put him in the shade. My voice had become demonic in nature.

"I am the serial killer,  
I am the bloody hand,  
I am the chief whore taker,  
the one who bathes in blood.  
I am the chosen one.  
You cannot yet imagine,  
how you will dance for me,  
but you will dance forever,  
to the tune that I decre."

The poem had I had recited was something that I had seen in one of 7's letters to my targets, I had had to recite it to someone before they were killed by a sniper. The man whimpered before me as flame began to engulf me.

"I AM THE RED STRAIGHT RAZOR,  
I BRING A LIGHT SHONE BRIGHT,  
TO ILLUMINATE THE PATH WE TAKE,  
I SHOW THE WAY ALL HEARTS BREAK,  
AND WE WILL SEE THE OLD WORLD'S BACK BE BROKEN, AS WE DECEND INTO THE AWFULL, HOWLING NIGHT!"

My voice boomed throughout the streets causing several car alarms to go off, the man lost colour from what little I could see of his face. He fainted before me, very still indeed. For good measure, I shot him once with each gun in the gut.

Finally I lost my wings, my flame doused and my voice return/ed to normal. Holstering my guns, I turned to the Titans who had all given me strange looks.

"What?" I asked as if I had done nothing.

"Dude, where did you hear that?" Beast asked as he visibly shook.

"One of 7's monolouges" I joked.

"Besides, did you really think I was the devil incarnate?"

"It definatly looked like it." Robin -the bravest- had shook the most.

"More like an angel if you ask me." Raven had actually smiled.

A**ngel's P.O.V**

"My new dwelling, a fort in the middle of the desert." I repeated to myslef in my mind, hoping that the bastard child would hear my thoughts. To no avail.

Sitting in the largest chair at the end of a boardroom table, I could see visions of the 3 men who once controlled my actions. With an invisible gun, I shot every single one of them. My fun was spoiled as the carer Alison walked into the room.

"Sir, Luke has locked himself in the cells downstairs."

"Oh, that. I did it, he needed some alone time" I answered noncholontly.

" But sir, I must protest. He has no clothes and the nights are getting colder. He will die if he is not given warmth." She still pressed as she pulled on the straps of her combat pants.

"I have not made the same mistake, he hasn't been beaten once, he has been given the sufficent medicene and I have not made any parental contact with him whatsoever, he will be the oposite of Jason!" I lost my temper.

Alison had stopped fidgeting and instead had slammed her hands down on a table.

"Do you not have any shred of human decency in you? He is 11 years old, only since I came along did he have any education, he may not be human but that doesn't mean he's invincible. Please, let me help him."

I had had enough, she had managed to push me the same way Jason had done. I had the plan to get Jason into the fort and all I needed was the bait to do it with.

"You are persistant, fine. Take the subject clothes, and then I want you to deliver a message to the Titans no less."

"Titans?" She had begun to look scared.

"Why would you need to contact them?"

"I want that bastard's head on a plate, go to the city and tell them where I am. Make sure he hears it. These words exactly..."

**J's P.O.V 2 days later.**

"My fort is located in the desert, there is little need for it so I gave it use. It was I, Angel who killed Greeves. Those papers were meant for Jason."

I gave a involuntry twitch as she said my full name.

"Luke is in the fort, in the cells. Go there and find your brother."

The woman who had come from no-where, asked for me, recited these words in front of me it was all I needed to send my mind into limbo.

"He's a asshole." The woman with the brooklian accent had spoken out of sync.

"Who?" I asked.

"Angel, he's treating that kid like a rat in a cage, poking him every now and again. It's sick, what he's doing. The kid's half naked, locked in a cage as the weather gets worse."

"Where did you come from?" I paced around the interogation room with the woman sat in the middle.

She was curious, a uniform -messy- but a uniform nonetheless. The clothes had little to say about her, but their revealing nature told me more about Angel, as did the way she flicked her cheerleader's hair cut away from her like it was a nuicence to her. Her entire hair shifted.

"You can take it off you know." I promted.

"What?"

"In fact please do, I want to see what he does to all his employees."

She was embarrased to say the least, she seemed to feel displeasure in what I was doing. With relief, she took off her hat and her wig revealing a mass of short blond pixie hair.

"He makes you look like he wants, says it's his pleasure. Pervert."

"I see, what about Luke? Describe him for me."

She seemed to fidget as she began to blush, scratching her head gently.

"He kinda looks like you, just his eyes are brown and his hair's longer. I guess he's shorter than you too."

"Shorter?" I began, wondering how anyone could be shorter than I.

"Yeah, he's about 11 I think."

I stopped pacing around the mirrored room, picked up a chair and spun it so I could sit down and observe her more closely. For some reason, I could smell her. Scents had become much more noticable since I drank blood.

"What do you know about Angel?" She asked innocently.

The question was simple enough.

"I know that he's of some relation to me, I also know he's a very influential person. Your wig's custom made, expensive, very little to it meaning it's strong. That tells me he's got some money, let alone the fact he's got a fort in the middle of the desert and a PMC to himself. He's also got some sort of sexual fetish judging by the way you've been forced to dress and the red marks on your stomach. Am I wrong?" I spoke quickly, unrelenting. My vision becoming clear.

"Yeah, you're right. Everything, how did you... In fact, I don't want to know. Look, I know what he's like. As soon as he sees anything coming over the horizon he wants shot to pieces. You'll have to get there through another entrance, in the s-"

"Sewers, I know. I wish the police would've let you bathe before this, he really is a pervert." I sighed as the smell of sweat began to get overpowering

"Sorry, It's his wish." She apologised.

"Well it's not yours any longer is it? You're free now."

"I have no where to go, 7 gave me to him." She began.

"Where is 7 now?" I said quickly.

My heart began to race, 7 could soon be feeling the familliar burning of blood running down her throat.

"In the fort I think, 'Alison, I want you to serve my freind from now on my daughter' bitch." She spoke in a mocking voice.

I stood up in frustration, she wasn't lying neither was she agrivatting me. It was the amount of unrelenting evidence she was presenting to me, it made me ill with fury. To calm myself I treid to open the door, only to realise that it had been locked.

"Hey, I'm done. Come on, let me out!" I banged on the door.

"What's going on?" Alison worried.

Ignoring her, I decided to bang on it again.

"I'm fucking dying in here! Come on, open up!" I panicked.

Robin soon opened the door, quickly I pushed him out of the way and into the next room where I walked out of the police department and took deep breaths of fresh air. My arms were beginning to hurt, as did my head. I had everything I needed, but the fact remained that I'd been so focoused on Luke that I had forgotten about finding out who and what I was. I sat on the steps, but my head in my hands and felt the gentle breeze of snow brush off of my short hair. It had grown back slightly, I had about an inch of hair grown again but nothing like I had in the photo. Sinking back into the depression of the empty past, I lent back and tried to dive into my memory.

"She talked a little too much?" Raven asked.

"No, It just makes me feel stupid. This one girl just turns up, out of no-where and gives us everything we needed. It's too simple, she even gave me an alternate route to avoid being shot." I sighed in reply.

"That's not all is it?"

"Of course not." I looked at her

"My memory Raven, I need it back. I need that book."

Sighing, she sat next to me on the steps awkwardly.

"You should know I don't like getting too close to people right?"

I smiled at the comment.

"What happens if I open that book? What if it replaces my current memory?" I rambled.

"You'll be fine. All you'll do is read it, allthough you should probobly do it in that pentagram just in case."  
"What would happen?" I worried.

"Well, nothing much. I would guess that you would go a little... well... remember when Robin did that thing last night? Well that could happen again. You could end up going into shock... I don't know, but it can't be dangerous." She fidgeted.

"Well, I suggest that we move as soon as possible, I don't want that kid dying because Robin thinks we need another full day of training." I sighed bitterly

"What does he think will happen? Any idiot can shoot, why does he think I need to aim for legs and stuff, I can't kill someone with a rubber bullet. Trust me, I tried."

Robin walked out of the police station behind us, a disaproving look on his face. He took one look at me and sighed.

"I hope you and Jack are happy together, how can you two tell things from such small details?"

"We think about them. So, when do we move on the fort?" I replied.

"What? Why do we need to move on there so soon?"

"There's a kid's life at risk Robin! My brother is there!" I confronted him as I stood up.

"How do you know that for sure, just because that woman told you doesn't mean she was telling the truth. You don't remember any of your familly, so how do you know for a fact you have a brother?"

It was a good point, but nevertheless there was still the life of a kid and the abillity to find Angel there, soon my debt would be paid to the Titans. Afterwards, I had no idea what I would do then.

"Either way, a kid is freezing to death. You must feel something!"

"No, you're still unstable. Today you're going to get your memory back from that book, we've also got a letter from Lara for you." Robin tried to calm me.

"Where?" I shook in anticipation

"At the tower, where else?"

Wings burst from my back as I turned and ran, I began to fly back to the tower. The sensation of flying from wings was something that's rivaled by nothing else, for obvious reasons I didn't look down and neither did I travel higher than the buildings. I just flew towards to tower. As the big 't' came into view over the river, I began to remember a plane. Lara and I were sat together, a winged man flying next to us.

Shaking myself awake, I realised it was too late. I crashed into the front door and ended up traveling forward into Jack with some force.

"Woah, what the hell are you doin'?!" He exclaimed as we hit the wall.

"Robin's got letters and that book, he's got my memories. I need to get them Jack please!"

He didn't exactly say 'no' he just pushed me to my feet. I helped him up and he brushed himself off quickly. Looking around him, he lowered his voice.

"No-one's in right now, but they'll be back soon. You go to your room and I'll get the book from Robin's room."

I obeyed him quickly, I made a b-line for my room which was already open. Standing in the pentagram, memories of Raven's last attempt at this stamped in my mind. It wasn't very encouraging.

Soon, Jack walked into the room with the book in his hand. He closed the door behind him and gave the book to me.

"Come on, quick. Robin'll be back soon." He hurried me.

I gave myself a few seconds to touch the familliar binding of the book, it reminded me of times I'd wrote in it. For a few moments it felt as if just touching it would give me everything. However, something happened to me, I lost control of my hands. They opened the book.

Thoughts flooded my mind, everything channeled into my mind. Beating apon beating from Angel. Run after run. Fight after fight. Hospital after hospital.

I remembered my mother, a chinese woman whose heart was so big it clouded her eyes.

I remembered my father, a madman with a taste for science and abuse

Most of all, I remember everything. This passage stuck with me.

"That crash shook my life, mother and father are dead. For the past 2 days I was raped and abused within an inch of my life. I was rescued with Lara Croft, a freind of my mother and her freinds Sully and Nate. I don't know what's going to happen, she's taken care of me and got me stable. There's a nagging feeling that something isn't right. We're going to china soon, going back to get me fixed. Something's wrong with me, I hope that It wont be like last time"

Last time, a blaze swept through the village. The village of my people, the Tiwinoku. Powerful warriors with a fixation for peace. We were attacked and I almost died defending the village.

I felt blank, without purpose, without reason to live. Jack stood before me, fear painted on his face.

"A-are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"I'm a failure Jack...I fucked up." I was unsure of whether Lara was alive, I was also unsure whether or not the village stood. Then I remembered the picture of 7's and my vision. I had failed.

"J, come on now. Don't be like that, whatever happened you did your best."

**Jack's P.O.V**

"I ripped them apart Jack, I tore through them with my teeth. They pushed up the stairs and I had a sword in my hand, it was like trimming a tree..." his eyes became glassy as he fell to his knees.

"They came looking to bring death, I was allready there."

Robin opened the door behind me, his face showed me everything. He hadn't wanted J to remember anything, or at least at that time.

"Do you remember everything?" he asked.

J choked back whatever it was he was holding, he had no answer, there was no answer.

"Fuck me..." he sighed.

"Why can' t I do anything right!?" he screamed as he plunged his fist into the pentagram.

"You can do things right J, you protected those people in town." Robin tried.

"Yeah, right." J became flippant.

"I scared them back into their tiny minds, I showed them fear." he sighed bitterly.

"But you saved them from the gunmen"

"The gunmen had no intrest in them, all they wanted was the money. If someone had got in the way the most that would've happened as that they'd get knocked out of the way."

J closed the book, set it on the table and lit another herb. The atmosphere was tense to say the least, however J looked angry, with himself. He had tears in his eyes but would not allow them to flow, he would never cry in front of anyone again it seemed.

"I don't remember a brother, but I do remember mention of someone else. His name's Luke, I'm sure of it. I may need some bigger firepower, that shotgun seems sane now..." He blew out another puff of smoke.

"You arent killing anyone J." Robin said sternly.

"I never said so, I'm just saying..."

Carefully I sat next to him who in turn lent into me, he hadn't forgotten my confession. There was one definate thing though, and that was that J hated himself and his past.

"You said you had letters, who were they from?" he asked.

"Your familly, hold on." Robin left the room.

J put a hand to his head, the realisation that he had no such thing as a 'normal' past must have been a hard thing to take on. Pain was inside him but he wouldn't release anything to anyone, when he wanted to he'd release it. Maybe when he pluges a knife into Angel's skull.

"It wont be like that." J said.

"What?"

"I wont do it like that, he tourtured me as a kid. A knife is... well it's impractical. I'll just do it old school, steal a gun from a guard, bullet to the head. I don't want to become him." He took another puff of herbs.

"You can..."

"No, you just think aloud sometimes." he spoke in reply.

As far as I knew, I hadn't spoken a word. I threw the thought out of my head but still wondered whether J could read my mind. Soon, Robin came in with the sealed envelopes. Without a word he gave them to J who opened them quickly and neatly. Reading them, he gave a small sigh as he tossed them aside. Leaning forward, he sunk his head into his hands and held his breath.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

J shook his head, he was in disbelief of the letters. I could see why, some of the fonts on the letters didn't match.

"They could be her's... I don't know... She knows about the... well so does 7."

"You think they're fake?"

"Could be. 7 would do that definitaly. Although Lara might've hurt her hand during the attack." he shook.

"I figure that it's worth going to the fort, even if no-one's there it'll tell us your sources are fake at the very least." I promted.

Robin gave a nod, although a concerned look still painted his face.

"Do you remember her voice?" He asked.

J nodded without speaking.

"We have her phone number, you can talk to her if you like."

J understood, he stood up from me and walked with Robin, into the investigation room. Left alone, I lied on the bed. The awkardness still lingered in the air, out of everything that had happened to him, this was the best but also the worst. To wake up out of a dream into the world of nightmares he left behind, I hoped that J would pull throught and stay sane.

**J's P.O.V**

Robin gave me the phone after putting the number into it. The other line rang for a second and was quickly answered, much like Lara would do.

"Hello?" It was her voice on the other end of the line, I could almost see her in the room. Distracted, I forgot to answer.

"Who is this?" She demanded.

"L-lara?" I tried not to break down, at least not while Robin was monitering me.

Silence on the other end of the line, I almost considered hanging up, like it was too good to be true that something went right.

"I don't belive it... November 5th 2011 what happend?" She again demanded.

I stuttered over the answer, I was still unsure of myself.

"Crash... My parents died in a crash."

"J, I thought you were dead... H- Where are you?"

"America, I..." I looked at Robin as a notice to leave which he promtly took and walked out.

"I'm scared Lara, I got kidnapped and forced to kill people. Then I broke out and ended up with these people." I began to shake.

"Are you alright? What's happening?"

"How many did I kill? At the village, please Lara I need to know."

"...25, you killed them all before I could get to you. Your grandfather died during the atack, I must have been hallucinating because I saw your father there." Lara had also began to shake over the line.

"How about Nate and Sully?" Nate and Sully were more freinds from the past. Nate was a kid no older that I and Sully was a sullen 40 something, both were theives and both of them rescued me with Lara from that shed of rape.

"They're fine" She sniffed.

"They came up to the village after the gunfire stopped I think, my hands were burnt a little. You were on fire so..."

"I'm sorry." Tears began to roll.

"Father's alive, I have a brother and they're both in a fort in the desert. Listen Lara, I need you. When I rescue Luke I'm going to escape back to the house in Tsun with a freind" Tsun was the city I lived in in America.

"I need you to help me take care of them both, or at least help get me there. Please Lara, I need you." I begged as a tear drop fell.

"Of course I can help you, but when did you hear of your brother?" She asked.

"I can't explain it now, I'll end up costing you the country in minutes over the phone. I'll explain it all in peson Lara. Listen, I'm going to smuggle myself onto a train with my freind Jack and Luke when I get him out of the fort. When I get to Tsun I'm going straight to the house, whatever you do stay away from the church while your there." I explained.

The church there was where I was taken from my parents the first time, some of the local preists tried to exorcise me when I was about 7 or so. When they tried to christen me I went crazy and tried to kill the preists, I guess I too had a hate for religeon when it came to the practical side of it.

"Ok, I'll do it. Instead of smuggling yourself, you might consider asking your sister for help."

I face palmed. Of all people I had forgotten K. My sister Katie, one of the craziest people there was and she shared the kindness of my mother. She ran off a long time ago when Angel hadd actually tried to kill her. I had never really forgiven her for leaving me but right then I was willing to forget that ever happened for the sake of having a somewhat quiet life.

"That would work, but I don't have any means of contacting her." I wiped my eyes gingerly.

"Don't worry, she has a lot of equipment she can use to help you. I think I know what desert you're talking about. Once she hears about your problem she'll send a helicopter army to get you out. In fact, why not let her take care of it, come home now?" Lara promted.

"Because this is my my problem Lara, my brother in that cell and my... well, Angel's there as well, I'm sure of it. After what you saw me do at the villiage you should be able to guess what I'll do to Angel given the chance." I explained under my voice.

"I know how you feel J, promise me one thing please."

"Anything."

"Give him one from me, and Nate, then Sully, then Xaolong, and for every dead tiwinoku that died at that village."

I loved how passionate Lara could get over some things.

"I'll try to hold back enough to get those hits in before he dies." I joked.

"OK, I'll give your sister a call and see if she can help you. I wont let you down. Goodbye J, I love you dearly."

"Same here, I'll see you soon." I put the phone down.

It was clear that the thing would have to be done tonight or at least tomorrow morning. Knowing K she allready had a helicopter gassed up for a special occasion, which then begged the question how she got a helicopter. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror, I was a little bit of a mess, maybe it could've been because it was getting a little late. By late I mean 7pm.

Robin walked in to see me wipe my face of tears.

"I guess it went allright?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, she wants me to go back to england with her." I explained but Robin cut me off.

"But you're what the Titans need, another person who can use human tactics."

"When I lift my brother out of that fort, I'm going home Robin. I remember everything and from that I can tell that I'm not hero material." I spoke.

"What, the genocide? We don't care, we just know you for you."

"You don't get it do you? That's the problem, you don't care. Oh I've got a medical condition which means I can't taste blood, It doesn't matter if you're phyco!" I laughed at Robin's stupidity.

"Do you have any idea how many people I've killed? Does that matter?"

"No,it d-" Robin began.

"You're an idiot, if it wasn't for me being tiwinoku I'd be in Jail or Star would have actually killed me."

"What're you talking about? There's so much that you could do."

Robin had been using me as an experiment to see what Tiwinoku could do when they were given a task. I hated him at that moment, right then and there I felt like I could pistol whip him and not give a shit. Instead I saved my energy to drive into Angel.

"Tell you what, fuck you." I sighed.

"You mother fucker." Jack appeared in the room and cornered Robin.

"Who do you think you are? What, is my freind a fucking pin cushion?" he spat.

"Look, the CIA wanted him kept under control. He would've gone crazy if we hadn't put him to use!" Robin defended.

"Bullshit." Jack spoke quietly, his hands curling into fists.

"Spineless cowards, if they wanted me safe they should've made sure that I couldn't be kidnapped. They fucked up and you got dragged down into the whirlpool. Ohhh..." Thoughts began to swim in my mind.

"I see this clearly now." I too clentched my fists in anger.

"Look, we had no choice." Robin tried to defend himself.

"Go fuck yourself, I'm leaving to get that kid and put a bullet in that asshole Angel. Anyone who gets in my way gets their hearts eaten." I threatened as my tattoos began to turn to flame.

I turned to Jack who looked at me with a smile.

"You can't come with me. I need you to wait at the airport for me and make sure that you only come out when you see me." I explained quickly.

"No problem. See you then." Jack trusted me without any kind of resistance, almost instantly his hair grew a length and changed colour.

His body changed and with very little time Jack was no longer stood before me. A blond girl now stood before me, Robin looked on in awe.

"I'll see you later, try and be a good boy for me." His voice had changed and with that he ran off with some speed.

I turned to Robin who coincidentally lost all of colour in his face. I stared at him for what seemed like 5 minutes before I left with my guns. Before I left the tower, I went to my room and picked up the old Jacket. The one with the red skulls and and red J. I felt my rage re awaken inside me, again I left it for Angel.

Past all the Titans who paid me no head, I walked out of the tower and found my way back to the church. Before I went to certain death, I wanted to make sure that I had actually killed those people. While I was there I decided to use the manhole to get into the seperate sewer systems and straight to the fort. But first I needed that shotgun, pistols only do so much when they shoot rubber bullets.


End file.
